Ragged and Renewed
by MyLittleObsessions
Summary: Mike Schmidt has been off the radar for a while now. Upon returning to his former place of employment, he discovers that after changing location, and a few other things, the building was condemned. Something much worse than ghosts are roaming the halls of the abandoned establishment. Our beloved night watchman is about to get himself involved in something he shouldn't have. -HAITUS
1. Introduction

The day has come, my children. This has officially been my most put aside project EVER. I completely forgot about its existence in the haze of other things before I realized something. THIS HAS GOTTEN EXTREMELY CRINGE WORTHY. I mean, I still enjoy the fandom to some extent, but after stepping back and looking at what I have done, I realize it is time to end this. For the foreseeable future, I will be working on new works that I'd actually like to experiment with (but what else is new). Anyone who is still waiting for updates, I apologize. I may pick this up again one day, and if I do, IM REDOING THE ENTIRE THING, _COMPLETELY_. Full on edits and keeping better track of what I was doing (Seriously I constantly forget who is where and doing what, the condition they are in and so on. Too many characters HELP). As for what the ending was going to be, I wont say, at least for now, because like I said, this may get picked up again later. Who knows. But if I ever get to a point where I am 1000% sure I will never finish this, I will either let someone else go nuts with it, or I will wrap it up somehow. But one way or another this will have an ending, one day... One day. Until then, I am currently working on the beginning of a new work. It is not FNAF, but you are free to check it out when it is released if you wish. Or not. It's up to you. Thanks for sticking around. I love you guys! 3 (PLZDONTHATEME)

**Introduction**

"The building has been condemned. No one is allowed near." The police officer turned to the young man who had attempted to approach a large building with the sign out front that read 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' with several of the letters missing and the remaining letters' lights smashed out.

"How long?" The potential intruder seemed inquisitive. "I used to work there as the night watchman a few years ago." The officer's eyes suddenly widened and he whispered "God. How awful. Risking your life like that. A few years you said you've been gone for? If that was when you were working there, then you must be Mike Schmidt, correct?"

Mike stood a little bit straiter. "Yeah. How did you-?"

"We pulled a list of the former employees when the place was shut down for our investigation."

"What investigation?"

The officer looked around before speaking. "They found a body inside one of the animatronic suits there about 6 months ago. Only this time, we had a witness to the murder. From what the official reports say, he was shoved into the suit by one of the animatronics. When the incident occurred, we attempted to retrieve the robots. However they had all become even more hostile. Anyone, even employees, who attempted to enter the building, were killed almost instantly. The building cant be destroyed due to possible damage to the surrounding area. As for the animatronics, they cannot leave the premises due to the range of the wireless server that they all run on. So the building is vacant and no one is allowed to enter."

Mike looked at the ground and mumbled to himself. "I knew they could be hostile at night, but during the day? It seems unreal. Even they wouldn't want to be exposed. They still love the children. Had they killed someone, they'd get blood on the fur of their suits and be caught. Why would they risk that?"

"What fur? They were made of plastic and metal, that's all." Michael's head instantly whipped up.

"No, they aren't. All four have fur suits on the outside of the endoskeleton."

The officer looked confused for a moment, then replied, "Oh, right. You weren't here when the animatronics were replaced.

"They replaced the old animatronics? Why?"

"The owners only said that they wanted to redesign the new characters and fix some technical problems. By technical problems, most assumed they wanted to prevent something like 'The Bite of '87' from happening again with the new models."

"What happened to the old robots?" Michael once again had a questioning look on his face.

"From what we can tell, still inside the building. More than likely, they were put into storage. You seem awfully curious about this." The officer was obviously suspicious with all of Mike's questioning.

Mike thought up a quick response. "I was just wondering about it. I have been gone for a long time. It took me a while to even find the place considering they changed locations. Sorry for wasting your time, sir."

The officer turned and walked back to the patrol car that he had used to pull over beside Mike initially, and before climbing in said, "Just stay out of trouble."

"No promises." Mike joked as the officer pulled away. As soon as the car was out of view, his joking attitude was gone and he glanced back at the deserted building. "I wonder..." He left with a gleam of curiosity in his eyes and returned with a flashlight and a determined demeanor. "I managed to survive for five whole nights. Just a few moments should be a breeze."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for checking out my first story. I thought this would be something cool to write out after I actually had a nightmare about it. I literally woke up in a cold sweat, practically screaming and went "I'm gonna write this!" Hopefully chapters will be updated quickly. I'll upload as I write. Feedback, reviews and POLITE criticism are appreciated.<strong>

**-MyLittleObsessions**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Unlikely Allies**

It was dark out now and the front doors of the establishment were extremely difficult to open. It took a few tries and it made a lot of noise. If anything was in the building, and there certainly was, it had to have heard him.

"Great. So much for going unnoticed." Mike thought to himself for a moment. _I should be careful_. _This isn't worth dying over_. He slowly takes his first few steps into the building.

Mike instantly takes notice of the decayed state of the walls and floor, as well as the intense odors coming from further inside the building. The state of things was surely different compared to the last time he had been into Freddy's. He carefully turned on his flashlight as to not make any more noise than necessary, and continued his search of the building.

"It's completely run down. It only took six months for it to get this bad?" After getting a decent distance into the main hallway, taking notice of the once colorful and child-friendly posters, now torn and rotting, Mike suddenly trips.

"Ah! OUF!" He lands strait onto the tile floor, face first. Pulling himself off the ground and onto his hands and knees, Mike lifts his head to find himself face-to-face with a bundle of wires with two blank animatronic eyes staring back at him. Instinctively, he jumps backwards with a loud gasp, then sits back catching his breath.

"Oh for the love of everything, that scared me. W-wait a second." As he stared at the damaged robot, he started to notice something, there was still a body lying on the floor underneath it. Shining the flashlight on the figure, he was able to ascertain what this animatronic was. Mike slowly crawled back towards the deactivated robot and placed his hand on the furry shoulder of the suit.

"Bonnie... What happened to you?" He continued to stare into the lifeless robotic eyes and there was almost the sound of pain in his voice.

He never truly hated the animatronics. What had happened wasn't their fault and Mike knew this. Even though they had been possessed during the time of his

employment, Mike remembered going to Freddy's as a kid with his parents. They never showed a hint of hostility. That is until 1987, when the kids disappeared and the infamous 'Bite of '87' occurred. Did they actually have emotions of their own?

As he sat there thinking to himself, the dead eyes on the animatronic doll suddenly lit up. All in the same instant, Mike had attempted to jump back once again, but was outmaneuvered by Bonnie and quickly pinned against the wall by his neck.

Michael made an attempt to shout, or make any vocal noise for that matter, but no air would exit his lungs. He closed his eyes, not being able to find a way to fight back, and was suddenly dropped.

He coughed a few times before opening his eyes, taking in his surroundings once again. Lying on the floor, Mike slowly turned his head upwards to find the faceless robot staring back at him with small, red glowing dots for eyes. It almost felt like its gaze was peering into his very soul.

"W-What?" The animatronic extended its only remaining arm to assist the former watchman to his feet. He hesitantly accepted the large purple paw's gesture of help. Soon after, Bonnie spoke.

"Where's your suit?" It only took a moment of silence for Mike to understand what she was talking about. The words of the man on the phone from his first day on the job echoed in his mind. _They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. _Mike knew he had to address this situation carefully, or it could get him killed. He decided to reroute the conversation.

"What happened to yours? And your left arm, too." Bonnie stood up straight.

"You should already know what's going on. Unless… Were you only now reactivated?" Mike thought to himself again. _It's not working. Should I try being direct? I don't have much time to think about it._

"Let me ask you something. What do I look like to you?"

"Like me, except you're still whole and completely functional. Why?" _Figures._

"Do you recognize my voice?" He had to know the extent of the animatronics' knowledge of him.

"It seems familiar, but I can't place a name. Have we met before?" He pauses for a moment before speaking again.

"I was the night watchman here a few years ago. My name is Mike. We _have_ met before, but not on a personal level." Bonnie seemed rather taken aback by this statement. But the surprise soon vanished when she spoke again.

"Then why have you come back? After the terrible way we acted, it's a miracle that you're even alive." _That's an understatement. _

"I'll explain it later. In the meantime, would you let me try something?

Bonnie seemed confused, based upon her body language. "What would that be?"

"I'm gonna fix you up. I didn't spend all that time away just goofing off. I went back to school and learned how to fix machinery and other such things. Figured knowing something like that would help the situation here."

"You went to those lengths for us? What made you want to do that? Because we were dangerous, I bet." Bonnie lowered the remains of her head.

"Because I know it wasn't your fault. According to something I read in the news while I was away, the building was deemed "haunted". Though I had no idea the entire establishment was moved, everyone came to the conclusion that the mising children were haunting the old Freddy's. Correct me if I am wrong, but my better judgement tells me that what was going on was not an issue with your programming, but rather being possessed by the lost children."

Bonnie became silent. Never before had she been spoken to this openly by anyone other than Freddy, Foxy, and Chika. It was definatly strange, but kind of interesting to understand more about what goes through the minds of others.

"So do you know where we could possibly find some tools and scrap parts?" Mike's voice snapped Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"There's a storage room in the back, but I doubt we will find anything useful."

"Why not?"

"Because the newer models more than likely have already thought of the possibility of us using the replacement parts and have taken them." Mike suddenly felt cold.

"Newer models" he repeated. "So the animatronics that you guys were replaced with roam the halls, too?" Bonnie nodded in response.

Mike sighed. "Perfect." He looked around before turning back to Bonnie. "We might as well go and see what we can find. You never know what might be useful. It also doesn't seem like the others are very active tonight, so we should be fine. I assume you know the way."

"Of course I do." The purple bunny turned and started to walk off into the darkness with Mr. Schmidt close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Uploaded on the same day as the intro because I had originally written the intro, THEN created the account to post it, then found out about the wait time. So I wrote the first chapter in the meantime. If this flows at all then great. I can be very scatterbrained and forget about what I had written. I also don't have an patience and didn't review it much. So here it is. *Sits crossing fingers*<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Repairs**

The pair walked down the darkened hallway in silence, only Mike's flashlight illuminating their path. Walking further into the building, the stench of rotting meat became more and more intense.

"What on earth is that coming from?" Mike asked while covering his nose and mouth with the front of his shirt. He felt like gagging at the stench, but kept quiet other than whispering to Bonnie.

"During the time you were employed as our guard, any bodies discovered by the management were removed, so the stench was never that much of an issue."

Once again, the voice of the phone guy rang in the back of his mind as Bonnie spoke. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.

Bonnie continued the explanation. "Since the most recent attack, nothing has been removed from the premises…" He pauses for a moment. "That includes the bodies of the policemen who tried to remove us from the building." Mike swallowed nervously.

Bonnie suddenly stops dead in his tracks and Mike walks into him accidently.

"We're here. There should be some supplies inside."

"Good." Mike pushed the door open as he continued his statement. "Let's see what we have to work with."

The entire room seemed as decayed as the hallways. The wallpaper was peeling off, revealing the gray concrete underneath. The carpet was littered with bolts, washers and other bits of metal and was stained all over. Only a few lights in the room actually came on when he flipped the light switch on the wall, and they flickered periodically. While observing his surroundings once again, Bonnie crossed the room and bent down to pick something up.

"Will this suffice?" he asked as he turned to face him. He was holding a large black duffel bag that made a clanging noise when he moved it. It looked relatively empty, but there was obviously something in it.

"I need to know what's inside to determine that." Mike responded. He approached Bonnie and the animatronic handed him the bag. "It's pretty light. Hold on." He sat he bag on a table in the center of the room, which had nothing else on it, other than a few screws.

Mike unzipped the bag and reached his hand inside as Bonnie leaned over his shoulder to get a better look, towering over him and blocking out one of the lights located behind them.

"So what's in it? Is it useful?" He pulled his hand out of the bag and was holding an electric hand drill.

"Definitely. And there's something else in here, too." he said as his hand reentered the bag. Mike then removed a small black box and set it on the table. "I think the drill bits are in that box."

"Drill bits?"

"Little pieces that go in the hole at the front of that drill" he said gesturing to the power tool he had set aside. "It allows me to use the same tool for lots of different tasks. And now all we need are some spare parts, so let's keep looking."

"Alright." However the room seemed fairly empty at his point. Soon after, the pair discovered a hatch in the ceiling, kind of like an attic.

"It looks like it was used for extra storage space" Mike stated. He attempted to stand on the table to reach it, but couldn't. "Hey, Bonnie. Could you give me a boost?"

The faceless animatronic nodded in response and kneeled on the floor below the hatch. "Hop on." Soon after, Mike was pushing the hatch open and crawling into the darkness.

"So what do you see?" Bonnie asked from below. The former watchman pointed his flashlight behind himself and found boxes of spare parts.

"It looks like the new animatronics didn't find this place. There's still supplies up here. Probably enough for me to fix all of you guys if I needed to." The guard turned to face the other side of the small room.

"AHHHH!" Down below, Bonnie heard the shout followed by the sound of a metalic clang.

"What happened!?" For a moment, everything was silent. After a moment, Mike jumped down from the hatch in the ceiling, startling Bonnie and causing him to fall backwards.

"Sorry about that. I was just startled by this." He presents a pink cat animatronic head to the rabbit. "The big guy fell on me, but there was no endoskeleton inside." They were both silent for another moment before he spoke again. "I also took the left arm to replace your missing one, along with some supplies to repair the endoskeleton from scratch. Good thing the new animatronics weren't too observant of this room huh?"

"Y-Yeah, that's good" stated Bonnie shakily, still slightly startled. Calming down, he returned to his feet and asked, "Well, should we get started?"

"Yes, but we should close the door. Someone might have heard that."

"Good idea." Bonnie walked past Mike and closed the door carefully while he set out the tools he would need. "And you're sure this will work?"

"Not entirely, but one can hope, right?" Mike smiled at his broken down friend. However, Bonnie silently walked to the center of the room and sat on the table. He couldn't tell what the rabbit was feeling. It's not like it was easy for them to express emotion, but heis entire face was totaled. That was about to change.

"Lay across the table so I can get a better angle of what little light we have." Bonnie did as he was told and Mike picked up the cat head. He looked into it and found that there was a clip in the top and on the left and right sides of the face.

It's removable, most likely for repair purposes. Unlatching the three hooks, the facial section of the head easily came off. After staring at it for a moment, he turned back to Bonnie, who was still lying across the table.

"I'm going to see if it lines up." Receiving no verbal response, he lined up the piece with her head, and it fit almost perfectly. "The eyes are in the correct spot, but the sides don't curve back eno-"

Michael was cut off by Bonnie taking the cat face from him and bending the metal lined fur with inhuman strength.

"Wow" was all he could say. It was really impressive and it was now perfect. Almost like she had tried to fix herself before. After another few moments of screwing a few bolts into place, Bonnie's facial reconstruction was finally complete. And soon after, so was his arm.

"At least it's functional." He wanted to know what Bonnie thought of it.

The animatronic bunny looked down at his new bright pink arm, similar in shape and size to the other, much older arm. After a long moment, he put his paws to his face and felt the mask that was once another robot's. He mumbled a response that Mike couldn't quite make out.

"What as that?" he asked.

"I love it." Bonnie said a little bit louder. "It's amazing." Even though he was very quiet, the excitement in his voice was obvious.

"That's good news. Can you see out of it?"

"Yep."

The watchman sighed in relief. It was nice to see that his efforts have amounted to something this cheerful.

"Hold on. There's one more thing I want to do. But I'll have to remove the face panel to do it. Ill put it back on afterward."

Bonnie stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "Any parts that you need?"

"There shouldn't be anything other than what I already brought down."

Bonnie sat back on the table once again, and Mike got to work. He removed the new face and reached toward Bonnie's eyes. At this, the bunny flinched, but allowed him to continue. He moved a few wires around and disconnected Bonnie's eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Whoever assembled you guys didn't wire your eyes in correctly. It would seem that's the reason you often can't tell the difference between and endoskeleton and a human. I would guess that the only reason you could tell children apart is due to the immense size difference. It had to have been fairly obvious."

Bonnie again sat in silence as Mike worked on his repairs. It only took a few moments for his eyes to get turned back on again. He blinked a few times, taking in the look on Mike's face as he finally saw what the guard truly looked like, rather than a bundle of wires and metal.

"Can you see clearly now?" Mike asked as Bonnie got off the table once again.

"Yes. It's strange, but I definitely feel like we have met before. And not while you were working here. I mean long before that."

"I used to come here on Fridays with my parents as a child. We were introduced the first time back then."

"Well-" Bonnie was cut off by a sudden and loud smash against the door. The watchman nearly jumped out of his shoes while Bonnie's head immediately shot in the direction of the door. With a second crash, the doorframe was broken and the door itself flew inwards, falling off the hinges and flying at the pair in the room.

Both jumped to opposite sides just in time and were now standing on complete opposite sides of the room as someone, or should I say something, strode into the room.

"Nice to see ya again, Rabbit"

Mike's eyes widened as he stared at the newcomer.

"Chica!?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Why did the Chicken cross our path?**

"I can't believe it. You're still intact." Mike attempted to approach Chica, only to be stopped by a gesture from Bonnie.

"That's not the Chica you know, Mike. That's Chica 2.0, the animatronic that replaced her." The rabbit glared across the room at the newcomer with what could only be described as malice. "She's the one that took my face."

"And it seems you've gotten a new one. How grotesque," the chicken retorted.

Mike stared at Chica 2.0 and after only a brief moment saw something that he wished he hadn't. The reflection of light off of plastic. His instant reaction was to take a few steps back, trying to get closer to Bonnie.

Unfortunately, the plastic chicken noticed his movement and in one ridiculously fast movement, stood in front of the former night guard, menacingly staring at him through her enlarged eyes. Mike attempted to react, but Chica 2.0 was faster. She snatched him up off the ground by the top of his head with little struggle.

"G-gah...!" Bonnie lunged forward, but stopped dead in her tracks when Chica 2.0 raised her other wing in a 'stop' gesture.

"You know, I knew you older models were trying to get crafty, but bringing in an outsider to repair you?" As she spoke, Mike squinted to the floor and spotted the drill he had used previously to fix Bonnie, and had attempted to reach for it. "I didn't think that you would become so desperate."

Bonnie noticed that Mike was trying to reach the drill, and tried to drag the conversation on long enough for him to accomplish his goal.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Chica 2.0 stared at Bonnie for a moment before tightening her grip on Mikes head, causing him to cry out in pain. "Well, as it was ordered by father, we are to eliminate any of your assets. Too bad for yo-"

The chicken was cut off by a blunt strike to the head. She instantly dropped Mike and stepped back, crying out.

Mike shouted to Bonnie as he made his way quickly to the door. "Come on! Let's go!"

Bonnie made her way towards the doorway as well, but instead of walking out into the hallway, she shoved Mike out the door and turned to face Chica 2.0, blocking any reentry or escape from the room.

"Get moving. I'll keep her here. I may not hold out, but I can surely hold her off long enough for you to get out of here."

The watchman was astonished at this offer, but refused. "No way! I'm not leaving you behind-"

"I'm not giving you a choice, Watchman!" He flinched at the sudden change in Bonnie's volume. "It was once your duty to watch over us, right? Well, I'll help you do that. Go find the others before the new models do. They'll need your help, just as much as you'll need theirs."

Chica 2.0 recovered from the blow as of this point and had begun once again to speak. "Wow. That little pet of yours can pack a punch after all, huh Bonnie? He may even be as much of a threat to father as you are."

There it is again. "What do you mean? Who is 'Father'?" Mike was completely lost, and Bonnie was the one to clarify.

"The one she's referring to is our creator. We call him 'Father', however I do not see him as one." She turned and addressed Chica 2.0 from her post at the doorway. "I will NEVER accept him as my father! He is NOTHING to me, not anymore."

Chica 2.0's reaction was rather calm. "This is why you and the others were discarded, Bonnie. You have no faith in Father and therefore must be put down."

"Or maybe your blind faith has resulted in the loss of our true purpose. The children will never return after what you all have done." Bonnie seemed moderately quiet while awaiting Chica 2.0's response.

"My only true purpose is to serve Father and nothing else."

A dead silence followed that statement, and Bonnie was the one to break it.

"Mike, go find the others." This time, he left without objection. He knew what had to be done. Repairing the animatronics was his only hope of getting out of here in one piece.

"Guess I'm going to have to fight fire with fire."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is really short, but I wanted to get some new content out for you guys. Technically, This is the first half of chapter 3, but I just decided to split the entire chapter into two separate chapters. There should be more content in chapter 4 considering that I've got the day off from school tomorrow to write it. So I hope this leaves some lingering questions for you guys. The point is to leave you wanting more and I hope that goal was reached here.<strong>

**-MyLittleObsessions**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Call for Help**

Mike ran as fast as his legs would carry him down the long hallway, the damp air becoming suffocating at this point. He kept his flashlight pointed at a downward angle as he ran to avoid tripping over something else.

"I was just lucky it was Bonnie and not one of the new models." He started to notice bloodstains on the walls and floors as he got deeper into the building, but surprisingly no corpses, even though the smell remained. "I wonder where they all went." He thought to himself.

Only a moment after, he spotted a light coming from the end of a wide and long hallway. On instinct, Mike dove sideways into the doorway of one of the party rooms. A light tapping noise could be heard from the illuminated room. Slowly peeking his head out from the doorway, the former guard was able to catch a glimpse of what was making the noise.

A large, mainly blue rabbit animatronic was sitting at what looked to be the security desk, turning a small handle that seemed to have no effect on anything in the room. The tapping noise was emanating from its large paw rhythmically hitting the desk.

"Why do I have to run into an animatronic when it's least convenient?" Mike mumbled to himself, being careful to not alert the rabbit. "That must be who replaced Bonnie. I wonder why he's turning that handle." Slowly and carefully, he made his way out of the party room entirely and crept slowly and silently further down the hallway toward the office.

Only after a moment, Mike was close enough to hear the new Bonnie mumble to himself.

"Why of all things was I put on guard duty? We should just lock it in a room or something. Then again, that would make Father mad."

_There it is again. The mentioning of this Father guy._ Suddenly there sounded a small metallic creaking from the blackened ceiling above and Mike stopped dead. First, he looked to see if the new Bonnie had acknowledged this noise. The animatronic continued to turn the seemingly useless crank and pat his paw against the desk. Then he whipped his head up to face the ceiling and couldn't see anything. And everything remained like that for only a short moment.

All in one swift movement, a large blur, or so it appeared to Mike, swooped down from the ceiling with a screech, startling new Bonnie and snatching him up off the floor. By the time that the new Bonnie had gone to investigate the sudden noise, Mike was gone, along with the mysterious attacker.

Mike struggled to get free of his attacker's grip, but failed miserably as he was dragged against his will through the air ducts of the facility.

"What do I do?" he asked himself as he continued to struggle uselessly. The air in the ducts felt damp like the rest of the building, if not more so. And the feeling of the air changed once again as the pair dropped out of the air duct. They began to fall toward the ground, but did not impact with it. Instead, Mike felt his shoulders and legs get jerked back upward and he was left dangling around the middle of the room, in the middle of nothing but darkness and a single noise. The sound of a music box.

He once again tried to struggle, but it was useless. He was bound by his ankles, wrists, neck and waist. His eyes shot open as two voices sounded out above him.

"Would you stop thrashing?" the first one asked in a higher pitched voice.

The second voice continued the statement in a much lower pitch and garbled speech. "I-I-I don't want to ha-v-ve to drop you."

Mike still could not see what had him in such a tight grip, the room was too dark. However, he felt his feat slowly touch the floor of the room, the bonds still remaining on his limbs and torso.

"I n-n-need you-"

"-to go and stop that music box. I don't know how to get it open." At this point, Mike had come to assume that what he had been captured by was obviously an animatronic, but which one? Silently following the mysterious robot's orders, he walked toward the sound of the music. After only a few seconds, he bumped into a counter. Reaching forward, Mike picked up a children's music box.

Feeling the strange new object, he noticed that it had a lid on it, but it was sealed shut. Glancing up toward his captor he thought to himself, _Maybe he could pry it open..._ As he turned to carry the music box toward the center of the room, it gave resistance for a brief moment before one final sound was heard.

~SNAP~

The bonds around Mike's arms, legs and waist became taught and once again suspended him into the darkness of the room, the one around his neck tightening shortly after. The only thing breaking the newfound silence was a slight shuffling coming from the far end of the room, followed by a robotic sounding yawn. A voice sounded out from the darkness.

"Mangle? You there?" The duo of voices sounded off at the same time.

"Yes. And we brought a guest. Everyone else is super intent on catching this guy, so I thought we would join in the fun, too."

Mike once again struggled from this 'Mangle's grip. "And he won't stop wriggling."

The shuffling grew steadily louder. "Well, who would this guest be exactly?"

"I d-d-dunno. Rumor has it that he actually FIXED Bonnie." All noise in the room, except for Mike's breathing, suddenly stopped. All was still for a good minute or so before a loud click was heard over by the doorway of the room. A handful of lights flickered to life, illuminating the room enough for the suspended man to see everything in the room.

Looking up for another time, he saw the face of the so called 'Mangle', or more appropriately, faces. It looked like someone had covered Foxy in makeup and tried to forcibly tear out his endoskeleton. The higher voice had been coming from the fox head while the garbled speech had been emanating from the endoskeleton head. And looking back toward the doorway below, he spotted something that he didn't recognize.

It had a white face with red and purple accents, and it's body was long, thin and black.

Addressing Mangle Mike joked, "Who's the Slender Man ripoff?" The new figure instantly jumped up into his face with lightning speed.

"Who's the puppet now?" it remarked. It stared at the ex-guard and he turned his head toward the floor to avoid the puppet's menacing gaze. "I don't see how this simpleton could be useful, Mangle."

"Like I said, there is a rumor going around that he fixed Bonnie, as in he replaced his entire face and arm." As he said this, the oversized hand of Mangle drops down from the ceiling and, grabbing the top of Mike's head, forces him to face the puppet. "H-h-he apparently has some value, considering Father ordered his extermination just m-m-moments ago."

Mike's eyes suddenly lit up in surprise. "How can that be? It's only been about an hour since I arrived." He paused for a moment. "Unless he's somewhere in the building."

Puppet was the first to respond. "Correct. He does seem fairly intelligent. And considering the fact that he could fix the older animatronics who oppose him, I can see why Father would see this man as a threat."

Mike once again jerked his head down, only this time, Mangle kept a grip on his head and the robotic fox was left holding the red beanie that had been covering his scarred head.

The puppet's tone suddenly changed. "Oh! Get a look at this, Mangle." It lowered itself from its string suspensions and looked into his face again. "And how did _this_ happen? I'm guessing some sort of accident." There was nothing but silence in response. "Maybe you don't remember…"

It was true that the events of that day were not very clear to him. All he knew of it is what he was told by others who saw it happen. However the puppet was not patient.

"Well? Do you plan on answering?" Silence met it's words. "Fine. I don't need to know. That's not what you're here for anyway." This retracted Mike's attention. "In exchange for our help, we need you to help us."

"What do you mean 'your help'? What did you do? We haven't even spoken till now." Mangle was the one to answer.

"R-R-Remember when you first entered the building? The door was jammed and you forced it open. The others w-w-were already after you at that point and I stalled them long enough for you to find B-B-Bonnie, though that was not my intention."

He suddenly remembered the earlier events of that evening. _The door did make a lot of noise when I opened it._ The puppet spoke up again.

"You don't have any choice. Even if you refuse, we could just turn you over to Freddy". The name rang like a bell in Mike's ears. One that had terrified him on a nightly basis while he worked his six-hour shifts. Then something occurred to him.

"All of the old animatronics were replaced, so which are you talking about? The new or old Freddy?"

"How about asking yourself this. Who's side do you think we're on?"

Everything seemed to freeze entirely. It hadn't occurred to him. Who's side _we're_ they on? _Can I really trust them? For all I know, they could be working with this Father guy, the one who apparently wants me dead_. He thought for a long moment before answering.

"Focusing on what I know, I wouldn't think you were working with 'Father'."

The puppet looked inquisitive. "And what makes you say that?"

"For one, before I was abducted by Mangle, I was watching new Bonnie in the office. He was turning some kind of handle and mentioned being put on 'guard duty'." He paused for a moment.

"Continue." the puppet commanded.

"It is the night watchman's responsibility to keep an eye on the animatronics. I wouldn't imagine that is exactly what he was doing." Mangle piped up.

"Why is that?"

"He wasn't using the tablet, meaning he wasn't watching the cameras."

The puppet backed away a little bit, still strung up in the air at the same height as Mike. "Go on…"

"The only thing of note that he seemed to be doing was turning a simple handle. Also considering what Mangle asked me to do when I was brought in here, I would guess that what I broke when I turned around earlier was a wire, and the music box was being powered by that crank."

"You can't just link two unrelated things."

"They aren't unrelated. You didn't reveal yourself until after the music stopped. I would imagine that the music impairs you in some way. You and Mangle even now seem to be working as a duo. So it would be logical for her to want me to release you. The crank new Bonnie-" Mangle cut him off.

"He's actually called Toy Bonnie. The others are referred to in that way as well."

"Fair enough. Anyway, the crank he was turning didn't seem to effect anything in the office, and the mentioning of 'guard duty', as well as you being impared by the music box, leads me to conclude that you two are your own separate faction in this situation." He stared the puppet dead in the face. "Tell me I'm wrong." Silence met his demand.

They sat like that for a moment before Mangle cheered, "Wow! He really _is_ smart. Can we keep him, Marionette?"

"So that's your name?" Mike asked. "Marionette?"

"It's only a title."

"Why would you need a title?"

No response.

"Well, either way," Mangle stated, "we still need your help."

"With?" It was Marionette who spoke.

"Rather than simply obeying or disobeying 'Father's orders, Mangle and I have a different way of going about our current predicament, and the others, as you would imagine, are not very enthused."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're trying to remain neutral, but both sides think that we're going to join the other. So they're both doing whatever they can to remove us from the picture. Without killing us, of course. Even though we don't follow Father's orders, we aren't outright disobeying him. He wouldn't want us to be dismantled for that. Believe it or not, he genuinely seems to care about us…" Mike listened in silence, wondering to himself.

_What on Earth is this guy up to? I'm not sure I completely understand…_

Mangle piped up once again. "Since you seem to have the favor of one side already, we want you to help us gain their trust."

Mike thought for a moment. It didn't seem that difficult of a task. However, people's minds were not always so easily changed. Did that apply with animatronics, too? "I can't promise that I can, but I will try."

Marionette raised its hand and Mike felt the bond that Mangle had on his limbs tighten a little. It lowered its hand and Mangle slowly lowered the former night watchman to the ground. Marionette also descended to ground level while Mangle remained on the ceiling.

"Mangle," Marionette commanded, "go get eyes on Freddy and make sure he doesn't get close."

"C-C-Can do!" The endoskeleton head on Mangle spoke. In an instant, the tangled mess of wires and metal had vanished back into the ventilation system. Marionette turned back to Mike and escorted him to the entrance of the room. He began to wander back out into the hallways before Marionette called out to him.

He turned around, saw Marionette wave, and watched as the lights of Marionette's room flickered out. He was met with silence. Mike was in the dark and danger once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for being so patient. I tried to get this out so much faster, and I had almost completed it, but then Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was released and there was so much more information to include. I ended up scrapping the first one and wrote this. It took quite a bit of time considering I had to learn about the new game. Another thing that you may have noticed is that it describes Mike as having a scarred head. I DO in fact follow Rebornica's AU somewhat, but not entirely. Either way, the chapter is finally complete, but I can't give any notice about chapter five considering that there is a lot of schoolwork I have to do, but as always, Ill try to get it out ASAP. I appreciate all the support I've been getting. LOVE YA ALL! :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A Toy's Challenge**

The halls of the abandoned building were still very dark and damp. Mike shined his flashlight down to his watch. It read 1:26 P.M. He checked his surroundings and was completely alone. With this moment of peace, he started to collect his thoughts.

_I need to find a way out of here, but at the same time, the animatronics need my help just as much as I would need theirs. Stopping the internal quarreling in the first priority. If they stop fighting, issues can be solved as a group._

He continued his silent walk down the darkened hallways. Reaching the main hallway once again, he peered back around the corner that faced the office. Toy Bonnie still sat at the desk and continued to turn the crank, completely unaware that the music box had been broken.

Cautiously, Mike crept toward the office once again. This time, however, he made it into the room undetected and positioned himself blow the front of the desk, just outside of Toy Bonnie's view. The blue rabbit suddenly spoke, startling him. He managed to recollect himself as he listened.

"What's taking her so long? She should have been back here by now."

_He must be referring to Toy Chica,_ he thought to himself. As he remembered the events that had transpired in the maintenance room, the potential state of the two animatronics he had left alone in that room crossed his mind. _I wonder what happened to them._

Mike had his thoughts once again interrupted by someone grabbing his ankle.

"What are _you_ doing here? Sent to spy on me or something. The nerve…"

He turned to face Toy Bonnie and found two very cartoony looking eyes glaring back at him. _Remain calm_ he told himself. _There's got to be a way around this._

"I asked what you're doing here!" he began to shout, tightening his grip on the former guard.

"Just, uh…" He spotted a folded uniform in the corner. "Looking for this." Mike swiftly reached out and snatched the neatly folded pile out from under the desk. Surprisingly enough, it was a night watchman's uniform, more specifically, it had his old nametag still on it. _Why in the world is this still here?_

"Why on earth would you need that?"

_Do they still not see me as a human. Whoever built these guys must not know how to wire them correctly._ Toy Bonnie suddenly pulled him to his feet and the pair stood facing each other only inches apart.

"Well?" Silence was once again a form of response.

_What do I say? If they still see humans as endoskeletons, he might try to throw me in a suit. Then again, if the endoskeletons of the new models look similar to the old ones, they may not be able to tell each other apart without their suits. Damn. I need a response, and fast._ He simply blurted out the first option that came to him,

"Dry-cleaning." The rabbit stared at him, completely bewildered. Mike quickly came up with a way to patch his error. "Father's orders."

All hostilities toward Mike had been dropped almost instantly. "Good to know. By the way, have you seen Toy Chica? She was supposed to switch with me a little while ago, but I haven't heard from her."

_I should be honest._ "It would be easier to explain if I show you. Would you follow me?"

He suddenly looked worried. "Is she okay?"

"I can't be sure. I didn't stay to find out." Mike picked up the pile and glanced down at his own outfit, tattered, damp and filthy from when Mangle pulled him through the vents. He quickly tossed on his old uniform, using the cap to cover where his beanie had been, which he left with Marionette and Mangle by the prize counter. "But it's about time I did. Come on."

As Mike began to walk back out into the hall, he stopped and realized that Toy Bonnie wasn't following him. The animatronic was simply standing in the office doorway, staring at him.

"You left her in some kind of danger, didn't you?" His voice was trembling with anger and fear.

Mike sighed before giving his response. "To be fair, she attacked us first."

"Us?"

"I'll explain it on the way. Just trust me."

Toy Bonnie silently nodded and followed the guard. As Mike tried to walk as quietly as possible, Toy Bonnie was simply striding along as one would in their own home.

_I guess he would be used to this place. On top of that, the older animatronics are disabled or broken, so I would imagine he doesn't feel threatened by them. Wait a second, not threatened by them?_ Mike shivered at the thought. _If he's not scared of those guys, it's kind of terrifying to think about what he's capable of._

"So where are we going exactly?" Toy Bonnie leaned over his shoulder as he spoke. A majority of the animatronics were taller than him.

"The maintenance room." Mike provided no other information at that time and the rabbit walked in silence. Surprisingly, they encountered no other animatronics on the way there.

"What happened to the door? It looks like it's been kicked in." he asked as he stuck his head through the doorframe and into the room.

"Toy Chica is behind that actually. This is where we had our little scrap." Looking into the room, Mike noticed that the tools were still in the room, only scattered across the floor and the table was knocked over, Bonnie and Toy Chica nowhere in sight.

Mike quickly shuffled past Toy Bonnie and picked up the table, setting it back on four legs and patting the top. "Sit here."

"Why?"

"Something else that Father asked me to do" he lied. Toy Bonnie believed him without question.

"What should I do then?"

"Does your face come off normally?"

"Of course it does. Is this for upkeep reasons?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah." With no further questioning, Toy Bonnie turned to lay down across the table while Mike went through the bag that had the drill in it before and made a new discovery. _When did these get here?_ He pulled out a pair of wire cutters from the bottom. _At least this makes my job easier._

Standing up beside the table once again, he reached toward Toy Bonnie's face. "Ready?"

"Yup." And with that, Mike unlatched and removed the mask from Toy Bonnie's suit. It was only a moment before he found the wires that kept his eyes functioning and they were once again in the wrong location. _Makes sense considering they were all made by the same guy._

Once the repairs were complete, Toy Bonnie sat back up and blinked at Mike in surprise.

"Oh, wow! You aren't an endoskeleton at all! Wait a second. Are... are you the one that Father said we had to kill?"

Mangles words resonated in his mind. _Considering Father just ordered his extermination moments ago..._

"I said I would explain. What I really am is what I needed you to see, that way you would understand when I explain the situation to you..."

The pair sat in the room, quietly discussing events prior to this, including the fixing of Bonnie and the introduction to Mangle and Marionette. When Mike finished his story, Toy Bonnie sat staring at the ground.

"So you mean to tell me that you're part of the neutral party?"

Mike paused before answering. "No. I'm not part of any party. All I'm trying to do help you guys. But to do that, I need you to trust me... and each other."

Toy Bonnie slowly raised his head and looked strait at the guard, dead in the eye. "I can only trust your word to a certain extent, but I'm not going to disregard what you have said." The room went silent as the two thought t themselves. "I'll tell you what." Toy Bonnie said. "I'll join this little allegiance of yours, but only if you can get Foxy on your side." Mike froze instantly and looked back at the rabbit, completely bewildered.

"Why Foxy? I thought you guys were against each other."

"Foxy is one of the most imaginative animatronics I know, but he is also the most stubborn. He is very set in his ways. If you can change his mind, then I'll be convinced that there is some hope worth putting toward your suicidal endeavor. I will also avoid the neutral party members for now, so I don't run into any situations with them."

Mike smiled, feeling somewhat fulfilled, but then his smile faded as he remembered a key detail. He placed his hand on his forehead and slid it partially under the cap on his head that read 'SECURITY', running his fingers across the long and wide scar on his head.

He had to confront the animatronic who tore an entire chunk out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>So excited to have this out for you guys. Even though I kind of rushed it, (and it shows), I just couldn't resist. This simple story, which is nowhere near complete, has gotten such positive feedback and it makes me so happy! I'm trying to set deadlines for each chapter and hopefully I can write a better one next considering thanksgiving break just started for me. The only reason this one is short is because I felt that story-wise, it was a good place to stop for the moment. Thanks for all the great support, guys! Without you, I wouldn't be writing this right now. *hugz* I hope to have chapter 6 out by this Friday or Saturday, but we'll see.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Something to Fear**

"Well, I would imagine the best place to start is knowing where to find him." Mike turned back to Toy Bonnie once he had reached the doorway of the dimly-lit maintenance room. The large rabbit was facing a wall, standing in front of a large, discolored spot.

Without turning to face the former guard, he replied, "Foxy is very energetic and fast. Since he was moved out of the old building and was not bound by the confines of Pirate's Cove, he often roams the building at random, enjoying his newfound freedom."

Mike nodded in response at first, but then realized that Toy Bonnie didn't notice. "Thanks, Toy Bonnie."

As he turned to leave, Toy Bonnie called out to him. "Hey, Mike!" Mike turned around to find that the blue rabbit had turned away from the wall. "Toy Bonnie is kind of a mouthful. You can just call me Bon-bon like my friends do."

Mike cracked a smile. "Sure thing. By the way, what were you staring at the wall for?"

Bon-bon was very casual about his strange behavior. "There used to be a poster hanging on the wall there, but it kind of... decayed. I watched it kind of like a time lapse and it was pretty interesting to watch. It was my favorite though. It had a picture of all of us from when they first reopened the place. It was more of an advertisement but it was the only one showing all the animatronics, old and new."

They stood in the doorway, both having turned to face the spot on the wall where the poster had been. _It's hard to imagine all of them together being happy, but that's what I've got to accomplish anyhow._

"Well, I'd better get going if I want to find Foxy."

"Good point." Mike then turned on his flashlight, and left without another word.

Striding down the hallways, he listened carefully. There wasn't a single noise from any of the rooms, other than the office of course. When you get close enough, you can hear the desk fan and it's slight electrical whirring.

_I'm going to need extra eyes around the facility if I'm going to find him._ With no one in sight, he walked straight into the office.

The room was empty, as it normally was when he used to go in at the start of his shift. Everything was still in the same place from when Bon-bon had left it. The best way of going about finding Foxy was to find the tablet and check the cameras.

Removing the desk drawer key from it's location on the wall, hanging from a black lanyard on a pushpin, he opened up the compartment on the right side of the desk chair. The drawer was vacant with the exception of a pile of paperwork and what looked like a name-tag.

"'Jeremy'. I wonder who this is. A security guard maybe?" He put the plastic tag back into the drawer and closed it, leaving it unlocked. Opening up the compartment on the other side, he indeed found the tablet, though the screen had been shattered to bits.

"Damn it! This is going to make things much more difficult." He closed the drawer, still holding the tablet, and attempted to turn it on. Nothing. He set it down on the desk in front of him and stared into the long, dark hallway that lay before him. _No wonder Bon-bon couldn't see me_, he thought.

Mike looked back down at the tablet again, wishing that it was working. In a flash, something occurred to him. _Maybe the batteries are just dead. Might as well check._

He thought about using the batteries in his own flashlight, but then realized he'd be at a loss if they died inside the tablet. So he took a moment to look in other places around the office for something to use.

Reopening the right-side desk drawer, he moved the papers and name-tag aside to find another flashlight in the bottom. Perfect! Pointing it toward the darkened hallway, he turned it on to make sure the batteries still had a charge. Big mistake.

The small light flickered to life, cut through the darkness and revealed that Toy Chica was standing just outside the doorway, approaching him. All in one movement, he turned the light off, and dove under the desk as she ran into the room.

Bending down and snatching Mike up and out of his hiding place, she mumbled, "Oh. It's you again. Hi there, Mikey~."

_How does she know my name?_ Remembering he was wearing his old uniform, it was safe to guess that she may have read his name-tag while she was watching him in the dark. However, it didn't seem that she was all that interested in names.

"You just don't learn do you? You of all people know what we're capable of. And yet you still choose to stay, leaving yourself involved in something that really isn't any of your business. Either way, my orders are in fact to kill you, though Father never specified how. Which means," Yanking Mike up by the neck and pinning him against the wall, she continued, "you're at my mercy. Of course there isn't any, but this sounds much cooler when I say that."

Mike struggled against her crushing grip. Considering he was no longer in charge of keeping these guys safe, he could hit them in an attempt to escape, but there were two issues with that at the moment. One, within reach, there was nothing he could hit her with. He did have the flashlight beforehand, but dropped it when she yanked him up off the ground. Two, he was trying to get all the animatronics to work together, so he couldn't create any more hostilities.

"You people are really stupid. I thought we sent a good enough message when those officers were killed, but it seems you just don't get it. Maybe I should hang your corpse outside so they finally get the message. Father doesn't want them here." Mike's vision began to flicker as his futile struggle against the animatronic bird got weaker. With what she said, he realized something strange.

He managed to squeeze out the words, "Y-You can... see me?" She was the first animatronic besides Marionette to recognize him as a person. What made them so different from everyone else?

At the sound of his voice, Toy Chica tightened her grip, and he stopped struggling against her. However, luck, if you can call it that, was on his side. She suddenly let him go, and he fell limply to the floor. Through his coughing and sputtering, Mike could hear what sounded like a child's voice. Although he couldn't make out what it said, Toy Chica's response was very clear.

"You don't scare me, Billy. You're nothing but Foxy's little plaything." Mike began to catch his breath and was focusing on the situation at hand. There was what looked like a small child, dressed in bright colors, and holding a sign that read 'BALLOONS' standing by the doorway. Toy Chica had turned away from him to face the newcomer, and even though her words were intended to be confident, anyone could tell through her speech that she was trembling, which was strange for any of the animatronics, let alone the most aggressive that Mike knew of thus far. She continued her rant.

"You're a filthy traitor, and everyone knows it. The only reason you help him is he's the only one who accepts anyone like you!" She became louder and was trembling even more now. "You'll just be scrapped along with the rest of those broken down pieces of junk!"

Her final statement seemed to push a button with this so called 'Billy'. The small animatronic looked down and spoke again.

"Broken down junk, eh?" He looked back at her, like a monster eyeing its next victim. "Let's see what you call _yourself_ when _he's_ through with you. And with that, he began to laugh.

The terror in the chicken animatronic was very apparent now. Shoving Billy aside, she dove for the left vent and made her escape. Billy stopped laughing for a moment and just stared at Mike.

_Oh man. Now what?_ He remained still as Billy spoke.

"I overheard him and Bon-bon talking about you, Captain." A cold horror ran through Mike as he realized instantly that Billy wasn't talking to him.

"I'm aware, lad. Good job at driving off that pesky bird, mate." With these words, Foxy stepped out of the shadows of the main hallway and into the office. There were obvious tears in his suit that hadn't been there before. The fox's red fur had become dingy and was starting to turn a brownish color in a few spots, as well as a slight rust build-up on his metal hook.

The animatronic flipped the eyepatch off of his right eye and turned toward Mike, who was still sitting slumped against the wall. His slow, approaching footsteps were loud and intimidating, considering they gave a hint to the face that he was extremely heavy and could crush him with ease. Soon enough, he was standing over the guard, who lifted his hands up to protect himself from any potential blows. Foxy did not move.

They sat like that for a long moment before Mike put his arms down and looked up at the pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Are ye alright, Lad? Ye aren't lookin' too well." Mike attempted to stand, but just didn't have the strength to get up on his own, so he just stared back in silence before nodding slightly.

"Good! Now, I need ye to tell ol' Foxy something." The pirate fox leaned downward, his face only inches from Mike's.

"What is it?" The guard managed to mutter.

"My first mate here," he gestured to Billy, who remained standing in his corner. "informed me that ye be conspirin' to get rid of me with the rabbit. So tell me, what be your intentions here?"

Mike found himself too nervous to speak. Although he wasn't attacking him in any way, Foxy was definitely intimidating, more so than most of the other animatronics anyway. Given some time, he was able to keep himself stable enough to respond.

"W-We need your help, actually." Foxy quickly stood up strait again.

"Well now! They need _me_ help now, eh?" With his ridiculously fast reflexes, the fox hooked the front of Mike's shirt, pulling him to his feet and bringing their heads together with a tremendous amount of force. Mike cried out upon impact and was roughly thrown aside, once again, not moving.

Even though the guard would hear nothing, Foxy continued.

"I ain't lookin' to be preformin' services for anyone."

Billy finally moved from his position and walked over to the now unconscious Mike, who's head was now bleeding from the intense impact with Foxy's head. The pirate fox approached the pair.

"Bring him with when we leave." The fox turned toward the desk and picked the broken tablet up off of it. Shoving the desk aside, he walked back out into the hallway, with Billy dragging Mike by his ankles behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Got it out before my set deadline! I feel so accomplished! This is so great. I've been playing the original game to get myself inspired for writing, and I have played it and died so many times, (and recorded a few of them), it takes a lot to genuinely scare me at this point. Knowing the general behavior of each animatronic and what I just imagine they'd be like, it becomes super fun to write and play the actual game. I do plan on playing the sequel eventually, but I want to beat the original first. I'm not going to set a specific deadline for chapter 7, but I will attempt to get it to you guys within the next week. Thanks for so much support guys! we have more people following this story than most do with such a minimal amount of chapters from what I've seen. That's amazing! WUV U GUYS! <strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Returning Again**

"What the-" Mike looked at his new surroundings. He wasn't in Fazbear's anymore. He looked up and saw the beautiful colors of the sky, meaning it was either sunrise or sunset, though he didn't care which. He was out, and very happy to be as well. Though looking down didn't bring nearly as much joy. He was standing on the edge of a tall building, streets bustling with commuters down below.

"Mikey?" A voice sounded out behind him that made Mike smile, happier than he'd ever been. He turned completely around and looked at the newcomer.

"Doll..." Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. "It's great to see you. I've missed you so much." She began to approach him, smiling sweetly. "Though I have to ask what you're doing up here." She continued her walk in silence.

"Hey. Are you alright?" She got even closer and her sweet smile gradually turned sinister. "Doll? What's go-" Once she got close enough to him, she snatched up the front of his shirt, dangling him over the edge of the building. He tried to pull himself back up, but it was no use, she was stronger than him and her grip was like steel.

"You know, I've been thinking." Mike stared back at her, listening to what she was saying along with the cars below. "You left to go back to school. Get an education so you wouldn't have to work at Freddy's anymore, where they'd throw your corpse out along with the rest of the garbage. But that's just it. You're disposable, Mike." The tension on his shirt began to lighten and small tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"D-Doll, please-"

"It's just too easy to get rid of you."

And just like that, Doll let go of the front of his shirt. Mike fell backwards and began plummeting toward the street below, screaming as the image of his girlfriend grew smaller and smaller until finally, he heard a car horn, and then, darkness.

However, it wasn't what he expected. This darkness was not empty. Mike felt a sudden sharp pain in his head as someone shouted, somewhat close to him.

"H-Hey! Are you okay!? Say something!" He was being lightly shaken and groaned at the motion.

Blinking his eyes open, he tried to take in his surroundings. He spotted the animatronic pirate fox slumped against the wall and everything rushed back to him.

"Foxy... the office... where am I?" He looked up to find a stranger leaning over him, supporting the back of his head. He couldn't have been any older than 20 or so, more like he was just out of high school.

The kid ran his free hand through his messy brown hair, sighing in relief. "I was so sure you were dead." Regaining stability, Mike pushed himself out of the stranger's grasp and stood up shakily. "Hey! P-Please be careful. You don't look too good."

"I'm fine." Mike tried to reassure the kid, but it wasn't working. He was still wobbling slightly, trying to support himself. Though what the kid said next surprised him.

"These animatronics are really dangerous and we need to leave. If they catch us, we'll be stuffed into suits!" Mike grabbed the kid's shoulders and stared at him directly in the eyes.

"How do you know about that? Most people don't."

"I used to work here, sir. D-Did you know about it, too?" Mike nodded. "Then why would you still choose to come back in here?"

"Well why did _you_?" The kid looked stunned almost, as if he didn't expect his motives to be questioned. It took him a long time to stop trembling enough to speak.

"I-I saw you enter the building" he answered. "I went up to the front doors and thought of calling out to you, but then remembered about… well you know. It took me forever to work up the courage to even get in here, let alone as far as the office without getting spotted."

Mike stopped him. "Wait a second. You saw what happened in the office?" He nodded.

"I couldn't do anything because Billy and Foxy were out in the hallway when Toy Chica attacked you. If I moved, they would have noticed. It's lucky for us that they don't work together, isn't it?"

A cold chill ran through the air as Mike didn't verbally respond at first. Pointing toward Foxy- hold on… Foxy was missing!

Mike saw the tiny shine of metal in the darkness behind the kid, and suddenly pulled him forward, just in time to avoid a swipe from Foxy's hook. The two turned to the doorway of the party room, but Billy was blocking it. They were trapped.

The pirate fox took a step forward. "Did ye really think it would be so easy to best me?" It appeared he was talking to the kid as his giant, metallic jaws opened slightly. "Trapped like rats in a bag." He slowly approached the pair and the shorter of the two was shaking violently, while Mike was trying to shake off the chills he was getting long enough to focus.

"Y-Yeah? Well let's see how you handle this!" Surprisingly, the stranger yanked a flashlight off of his belt, and it looked just like the one from the office, when Mike tried to use the batteries in it to power the tablet. Pointing it straight forward, he rapidly turned it on and off in Foxy's face, causing him to look confused.

_What on earth is he doing?_ With Foxy dazed momentarily, the kid bolted toward the door, pulling Mike along with him, and the pair jumped clean over the small animatronic. And with a sharp left turn, bolted down the main hallway.

They stopped to catch their breath in the 'Kids Cove'. "Hold-… on-…" Mike panted, out of breath from the rapid sprint. "How did you do that?"

"When I first started working here as a night watchman, I was told that there was something wrong with Foxy, and that flashing lights basically messed with his head. It's how I kept him out of the office. Oh! My name's Jeremy, by the way."

"My name's Mike. I, like you, used to work the night shift, but not at this location, the previous one." Jeremy tilted his head to one side.

"Why are you wearing your old uniform?" He pointed at the name-tag that still hung from the front of the blue shirt he was wearing.

"It's a long story. Either way," Mike turned toward the doorway, away from Jeremy, "I need to go back and speak to Foxy." As he took his first steps out into the halls, he suddenly felt his arm get jerked back.

"Are you nuts? He kidnapped you and you want to _talk_ to him!?"

"Remember what you said earlier? About it being lucky that the animatronics weren't working together? Well it's not that great. There's no way we're getting out of here this way, amidst the conflict. I intend to help them out of this. Even if they tried to kill me before…" He trailed off and Jeremy was left feeling quite confused. Mike forcefully pulled his arm from the kid's grip. "At this point, I've got no choice. Apparently their 'Father' wants me dead."

"W-Wait, what? Their father? What are you talking about? Do you even know how crazy you sound?" Even as Mike strode down the corridor in silence, Jeremy tailed him, silently begging him to turn back. By the time they were back to the main hall, however, Foxy and Billy were gone without a trace.

"Okay. They're gone. Now let's get out of here." Jeremy was sounding even more distressed now. Even with his warnings, Mike continued and reentered the now vacant office once more.

"They really _are_ gone, huh?" Mike's tone was very chipper, trying to lighten the situation, but Jeremy was shaking like a leaf.

"Y-You never know when they're gonna show up" he mumbled.

"Well if we don't take risks, we'll never get out of here, now will we? By the way, want this?" Reaching under the desk, Mike pulled out another old watchman uniform, only much smaller than his. "It might make it easier for them to recognize you." Jeremy nodded and tossed on the uniform over the t-shirt and shorts he was wearing at the time as Mike searched the room again.

"Hey. I want to ask you something." Jeremy caught Mike's attention with his question. "Who's Doll?"

"How do you know that name?"

"You were mumbling it while you were unconscious." He paused for a moment. "And you kept saying that you were sorry."

For a split second, Mike's eyes lit up with a very sad look, but it was gone in a flash, as he spoke with his head angled down. "It doesn't matter right now. Just look around."

The older man walked behind the desk and looked around, then threw his arms up in frustration. "I can't believe it's gone."

Jeremy slowly stepped into the office. "What's gone?"

"The tablet. It was sitting-"He was cut off.

"Foxy has the tablet, Mike. He took it while you were unconscious." He was fully in the room now, standing with his back to the main hall. "The only issue is that when I found you in the party room along with Foxy, it wasn't there."

Mike dropped his head and stared at the wooden desk before him, with Jeremy's shadow covering a large portion of it. Without looking up, Mike turned to face the back wall and placed his right hand on his forehead. "What the hell" he mumbled. "This is all too much. These robo creeps either want to kill you or need your help. There is no in between."

Turning around to address Jeremy, Mike looked back up to only catch a glimpse of white, pink and gray drop from the ceiling and onto the desk between them, Jeremy shouting in surprise. Instantly, the older guard piped up.

"Mangle, what the hell? You almost gave the poor kid a heart attack" he said glancing past the torn apart mass of metal and wires at Jeremy, who had become extremely pale in a single instant. The mass turned to face him, a look of concern across her face.

She began to shout, almost in a panic herself. "I need your help! Something's happened to Marionette!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hallelujah! Chapter 7 is done! I'll keep the exit paragraph brief. Jeremy Fitzgerald is now a primary character alongside Mike and 'Father'. Chapter 8 will be uploaded as soon as it is complete. There is now a new cover for this story. The actual drawing is by me and the style for the characters is by Tumblr user, Rebornica. If you haven't already, check out her drawings. They're really good. Special thanks to everyone! "See you on the flip side." -Phone Guy<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Trust**

Everyone just stood in silence, the electrical whirring for the building's power hummed into the corridors that extended into the building from the small office. Mike stared at Mangle with a questioning expression while Jeremy looked as if he was prepared to run away at any moment.

"What do you mean?" Mangle lunged forward into Mike's face as he spoke, followed by a sudden yelp from the younger guard.

"Are you deaf? I said I needed your help. Marionette isn't acting right. You and I left him alone last time, when I returned…" Her voice sounded surprisingly clear compared to the normal radio static and stuttering that was heard when she normally spoke. She sounded very concerned, and very serious. "Your puppy can come along too, if he wants to." She turned her head completely around and gestured to Jeremy, as if expecting an answer from him.

"M-Mike…?" No response and he was unsure how to react in this situation. He'd never known the animatronics to do anything aside from trying to break into the office while he was on duty. He was unsure if he could trust her. "A-Alright… I'll see if I can help." Mike seemed to be relatively calm, so he figured it should be fine.

Mangle reached over and patted him on the head. "Good boy!" She turned her head back around to face Mike again. "You two meet me in the prize corner in 5 minutes." As she gave her briefing, she made her way toward the vent by the floor. "Oh! By the way, I'd avoid using these vents if I were you. I know you don't have her on your side and Toy Chica crawls around in here sometimes, too." And with that, she vanished with a few metal clanks following her movement through the small opening.

Without missing a beat, Mike began to leave the office, only to once again be stopped in his advances by Jeremy grabbing his arm. "Are you sure we can trust them, Mike? If you worked the night shift here too, then you _know_ what they're capable of for sure. How do you know she won't just tear us limb from limb?"

"If you're that concerned, why did you agree to help?"

His response was immediate. "I do trust you, but I'm concerned that you're being too reckless. You're going to get yourself killed if you keep flying head first into dangerous situations."

Jeremy's words left Mike completely befuddled. They had only just met. Why did he care so much about his safety? ... Should he be concerned for Jeremy's safety as well?

Letting go of Mike's arm, the younger guard made his way into the main hall. "At the very least, I won't let you go alone." And the pair smiled at each other as Mike nodded and followed him out of the office. When they were in the darkness again, the smiles had vanished and were replaced with wide eyes and nervously clenched teeth.

The pair jumped in surprise as an animatronic screech sounded out from behind them, despairingly close. They froze like deer in headlights and slowly turned around. At first, nothing was visible. But slowly, their eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and a bright red muzzle was hovering in the darkness, facing the two.

"Run. RUN!" Mike gripped Jeremy's arm and took off into a sprint toward the Prize Corner, the sound of metallic footsteps rapidly getting closer. Mike put every last bit of effort that he could into trying to run faster, but to no avail. It only took moments for Foxy to catch the pair, tackling Jeremy down to the floor and pulling him from Mike's grip in the process. The impact sent all of the air out of the younger guard's lungs, making his struggle to escape more difficult.

"Har har har! At last I caught yer first mate, Mikey. I know ye ain't goin' nowhere without 'em. Unless you want his neck broken, I suggest ye be followin' me." The pirate slowly got up off the ground, holding Jeremy by the waist with his feet off the floor with his left arm, and jabbing the sharp, metal hook at the end of his right arm under the night watchman's jaw.

_Damn. I need to take control of the situation._ Mike took a step forward and Foxy took a step backward at the same time. "Foxy, don't-" The pirate began spastically jerking around for a moment before his glowing yellow eyes became black with only white pinprick sized dots in the center.

"N-N-Not another step, laddie." His voice began to sound less and less smooth, kind of like what Mangle's voice sounded like most of the time. Jeremy whimpered as Foxy slowly dug the end of his hook into his skin, causing a small trail of red to flow down the length of the curved metal piece.

Mike took another step forward. "We're just trying to help. Please. Let him go." This time, Foxy took a step forward as well. His jaw opened as he tried to speak again, only to be cut off by what sounded like a loud speaker, screeching to life.

A distorted voice spoke on the other end, very deep and ominous through the strange tone variations and static. "-ear me now? Hello? Okay, good." Sounded like he started mid-sentence.

"Seems like you're stumped, Mr. Schmidt. Not one for games of strategy?" the voice spoke in a taunting tone, causing Mike to grind his teeth in frustration. "Seem's like your inability to plan will cost this poor boy his life. And he seemed like such a fun toy, too. Oh well, if this is what it takes to get you to realize your errors, so be it."

With those words, Mike lunged forward, determined to rescue Jeremy from Foxy's grasp, only to be met with words that he would never want to hear in a situation like this.

"Foxy," the loudspeakers sounded out again. "End him." Quickly removing his hooked hand from under Jeremy's jaw, Foxy sidestepped, avoiding Mike's lunge. As the older guard turned around, the robotic fox forcefully jabbed his now free hand into the front of Jeremy's torso.

"GUH!" He pitched forward when he was hit, eyes wide and shocked, before they rolled back in his head and he fell limp in the animatronics arms, face hidden by the drooping, messy brown hair.

"Damn you!" Mike shouted at the fox, who just stared at him blankly in response, dropping the teen's limp form onto the floor in front on him. The loudspeakers sparked to life again.

"Foxy, return." Blank gaze unwavering, he turned and disappeared into the darkness once more. "As for you, Mr. Schmidt, I suggest you keep on your toes, and don't just randomly move your pieces around the chess board... You could lose one." And with that, the audio clicked into silence for the last time.

Mike was left in the hallway, shaking and watching the other guard for any signs of movement. There were none. He slowly began to approach, voice trembling as if he was fighting back shouting out.

"Jeremy? H-Hey, come on. You've survived these guys before haven't you?" Mike knelt on the floor beside him, reaching out, and started to nervously chuckle. "There's no way you'd go out like this, right?" Silence met his words. "You can't die. You just can't."

He reached down to pick up Jeremy's head and looked over his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, as if he was asleep. "Come on... wake up-" Mike stopped abruptly as he noticed something that surprised him. There was no blood on the floor below him.

Flipping Jeremy completely over, he looked at the front of his shirt where he had been hit. No open wounds whatsoever, even though there was a small patch on it where the presence of blood was obvious against the light blue of his shirt. It took only a split second for mike to realize what had happened, or at least what had most likely happened.

_There is a pressure point on the human body right where Foxy had hit him. If he had turned his hand and used the backside of the hook, enough force would knock Jeremy unconscious, making it look as though he had killed him, that is, if he had dropped him face down, which he did, hiding the wound from-_ Mike looked into the upper corner of the hallway and glared at the camera that was mounted by the ceiling. _The man on the loudspeaker has the tablet I'd bet._ He turned back to Jeremy. _The small bloodstain must have come from where Foxy had cut him under his chin. There was still blood on the hook._

Mike let Jeremy's head rest on his lap for a moment. He was just so glad that Foxy hadn't killed him. The pirate could have easily ended the teenager, so why didn't he? Now was not the time to consider this, however. As the thought crossed his mind, Mangle dropped suddenly from an opening in the ventilation system, causing Mike to shout out in surprise.

She quickly observed the scene before her. "What happened to _him_?" She gestured toward Jeremy's limp form, which had stirred slightly when Mike yelled.

"I'll give you a hint." Mike looked up at the tangled mess that swung above him, not releasing the ceiling. "It's what you were modeled after."

"You ran into Foxy again? You just have luck of the worst kind, don't ya?" Mike grumbled. They could have been killed once again and that's all she was going to say? "Honestly. Can you do nothing on your own?" Mangle began to lower herself from the ceiling, getting closer to Jeremy, who remained unmoving.

"Wait. What are you doing?" She reached down and swaddled the younger guard in a mess of wires and metal, slowly pulling him up toward the vent.

"I'll bring him to the prize counter and meet you there. You might want to hurry." She crawled away into the small tunnel system, bringing her new traveling companion along behind her. "We don't have much time."

Silence followed before Mike took off running after them through the corridors. He didn't bother with how much noise he was making. Granted, he was not good at planning ahead. But if you can't do that, you go with your gut instinct. And right now, his gut instinct was telling him that he was needed at the prize counter, not only for the animatronics, but for Jeremy's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>This. Took. Way. Too. Long. There was a long, several day period where I didn't write at all. Midterms are evil and I've been studying my little behind off. Either way, looks like they are about to reach the marionette again. *Evil Laughter* But no, seriously. It took me a while to decide between several ideas I had for this chapter. Each had their own charm and could have easily fit here. I'm hoping I'll get more inspiration to complete Chapter 9 quicker than this one. I also may rewrite previous chapters and put them on Archive Of Our Own, but I'm not to familiar with how the site works, so we'll see how that goes. It would be the same story, just rewritten to be longer and hopefully more detailed. LATER, FRIENDS!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Assault**

He sprinted down the darkened hallway with no regard towards how much noise he was making. All Mike cared about at the moment was making sure he and Jeremy got out of this situation alive, and so far, that wasn't going very well.

With the younger guard in the hands of one of the animatronics, even though Mangle was asking for their help, he was still nervous. There was still something he didn't quite understand about the situation. But at this point, 'Father' seems to be the key to having those questions answered.

_The prize corner is just up ahead_. Whipping around the corner, Mike found himself facing a large, pitch black room. There were no signs of movement or life whatsoever. That is, until he heard a muffled noise, obviously a voice. The pitch was high, but not enough to be a small child, and not deep enough to be the Marionette. It was also muffled like someone had their mouth covered, and there was no static radio noise behind the words. It was most likely Jeremy.

Mike brought his index finger to his own mouth in a silence gesture before slowly entering the room. After Jeremy stopped making noise, it was completely silent again, aside from the occasional static from Mangle that was now making itself apparent.

He started to feel the way he used to, back when he was the night watchman at the old location. His body temperature rose and dropped quickly and dramatically as he slowly reached for his flashlight that was clipped to the side of his brown belt. _Hot_, cold, _hot_, cold. The unsettling feeling that he had was very prominent in his appearance. His eyes whipped around in their sockets, trying to see every corner of the room, even though the lack of light made it impossible.

His trembling hand eventually made it to his flashlight, but it was too late for him to react. Mike grunted loudly as he was thrown to the floor onto his back by a sudden force to his chest, as if someone had hit him with a truck. He thought that he heard Jeremy and Mangle shout his name, but his ears were ringing like an explosion had just gone off.

Once he had recovered from the blow, which only took a matter of seconds, he looked around again, but was still submerged in complete darkness. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as a long, low pitched laugh echoed around the room, making its source impossible to pinpoint.

"Back again I see." Mike picked himself up off the ground and finally was able to turn on his flashlight and begin scanning the room. "And you brought a new friend." The Flashlight's beam crossed the actual prize counter itself, revealing Mangle and Jeremy sitting behind it, peering over the counter at Mike with wide eyes. "Heard you and Father spoke." The voice surely belonged to the Marionette. What happened to him? "Seems like he might have you in check, huh?" The voice grew more and more menacing and psychotic with every word, prompting Mike to search the room with the small light more frantically. The beam of light shook noticeably as it scanned the walls.

Eventually, it came to rest on the upper corner of the room, just above the doorway from which Mike had entered. Marionette was tucked into that corner, long fingers digging into the walls, in a position that resembled a spider. All in one instant, everyone sprung into movement.

Marionette jumped off of the ceiling and was flying toward Mike, who was too slow to react. _Have to move!_, Mike screamed at himself in his own head, but his body just did not respond quickly enough. Lucky for him, Jeremy had jumped over the counter, and had avoided Mangle reaching out to secure him. The older guard was tackled out of the way by the full force of Jeremy's weight, just in time to avoid the screeching puppet.

Mike was left lying on his back with Jeremy on top of him, and the pair quickly recovered and got to their feet. As the Marionette shook some sense back into himself from impacting with the tile floor at a ridiculous speed, Mangle made her way across the ceiling and sat on the floor behind the two men.

"What are you doing, Mangle? You work with me, remember?" The Marionette slightly chuckled as it spoke. "Father won't be happy with you." An alarm suddenly went off in Mike's head. Marionette had been part of a small, neutral party, and was now apparently working with Father. Not to mention he was acting as if he were out of his mind. Something is surely wrong with him.

"Mangle, come here." Marionette ordered. The bundle of wires did not budge, but rather growled and increased the volume of the static noises that it emits occasionally. The groups were at a standoff. No one made a move of any kind. Mike and Jeremy could each hear their own heartbeat and stared at Marionette, unmoving.

Much to Mike's dismay, the loudspeakers of the room sparked to life, once again allowing Father to communicate with those in the room. "Check, 1, 2, 3. Aaaaaaaalrighty! Well then, Mr. Schmidt. Looks like Foxy spared your queen, lucky for you. And on top of that, your rooke has come to defend you." Mangle snarled at the camera, most likely coming to the conclusion that Father had the tablet as well. "However, that will not defend you against my knight, especially when you lose that rooke of yours."

The trio stepped toward each other, huddling in a group when he spoke. Mike shouted out in response.

"These guys have thoughts of their own and I've seen it! They may not be living creatures but they still have thoughts and feelings. They aren't just toys for you to control and neither are we!" Jeremy looked up at Mike, shocked as the older man pulled him in closer. The speakers in the room cracked out sounds of laughter, and Marionette glared over that them with an evil looking smile on his face.

"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Schmidt, that is incorrect. I do control these animatronics. And no one else can unless I give permission." Mike felt a boiling anger rise in his stomach. He really wanted to just punch this guy in the face. "For example," Mike suddenly felt the same way he felt just moments ago, and how he felt right before Father gave Foxy the command to kill Jeremy. _Hot_, cold, _hot_, cold. Both he and Jeremy began to panic at the thought of what he would do.

"Mangle," The pair whipped around and looked at the tangled mess. Her eyes had gone black, and had little white pinprick sized dots where her pupils were just moments ago. Mike immediately grabbed Jeremy's arm and dragged him quickly from the room and ran away from the room. They were just close enough to hear the last command given. "Attack."

It took Mangle mere seconds to catch up to the pair, running right at their heels, Marionette just behind her, laughing at the guards' panic. They ran a decent distance, until they found themselves bolting into the Parts and Service room. They had unfortunately cornered themselves.

"N-N-Nowhere to run now!" Mangle's voice sounded broken again, and much more threatening than before. Mike slowly backed into the corner, forcing Jeremy to stand behind him. _This kid is going to have a chance even if I don't. He's got his whole life ahead of him, I won't let him waste it on something this stupid!_ _Hot_, cold, _hot_, cold. Mangle slowly crept closer and closer to the trembling pair.

"M-Mike we need to run!" Jeremy was almost in tears he was panicking so badly. Mangle chuckled and Marionette stepped up beside her.

"Game" Marionette's smile widened to the point where it looked as if the smile cut his head in half. "Over."

Mike clenched his eyes shut as the animatronic duo lunged forward, both screeching as loud as possible. He braced himself for an impact that never came. It was instead replaced with a loud, metal clang, and a pained screech from Mangle. The older guard opened his eyes to find himself being shielded by a wall of dark red fur.

"Foxy!" Jeremy shouted out in surprise as the pirate turned around to face them.

"Aye, lad!" His eyes were no longer blackened out. His yellow gaze fell upon the two cornered humans as he stepped away to allow them to move. Mike was completely shocked. He had come to their rescue. But they were attacked by two animatronics, so who-?

"You filthy mess! How dare you impede me in my duties!?" Mangle was screeching insults like nobody's business.

"Filthy mess? Have you even _looked_ in a mirror lately?" Another voice sounded out, and it was no mystery to Mike who else had assisted in their rescue.

"Bonnie!" He called out to the large, purple rabbit and Jeremy looked over Mike's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the animatronic in question. As soon as Bonnie turned to face them, he let out a small gasp at the sight of his face. _Oh yeah_.

"His face had been torn off." Mike said to calm the young man. "I found that to help repair his face, and cover vital wires that could have been torn out that way." Jeremy simply nodded in response and looked back over to Bonnie again, who was now holding Mangle back with his pink cat arm as the Fox gnawed on the plastic of its shell.

"Foxy! We have to deal with this before Father checks this room!" Both animatronics were now caught in one-on-one fights with an attacker. _If Father sees what's going on, he may take control of Foxy again and possibly even Bonnie_. And with that, a brilliant idea crossed Mike's mind.

"Foxy! Can you get Marionette pinned down on his stomach!?" Mike shouted out as he ran to the corner of the room and snatched up the tool bag that he had been using to repair various animatronics. Without even a single word in response, Foxy grappled the Marionette to the ground, facing downward as Mike had instructed.

"Great job!" Mike called out as he ran to the pirate's side and dropped the bag, Jeremy kneeling beside the struggling puppet, who was yelling angrily at the group, but they simply ignored him. "Jeremy, hand me a phillips-head screwdriver." He immediately complied. It only took a moment for Mike to remove the access panel from the back of the Marionette's head.

Quickly reaching his hand inside, he yanked on something inside and Marionette stopped moving entirely. "Wow!" Jeremy whispered in surprise. "What did you do?" Mike looked back at him and was met with a wide-eyed, fascinated expression.

"I just pulled the main power cord and severed it. Once I fix whatever that guy did to him, I can reboot him by plugging this back in." Mike held up what _looked_ like an old ethernet cable.

"Damn you!" Mangle had wrestled free from Bonnie's grasp and had lunged toward Mike, who had no time to react to her swift attack. Mid leap, she clamped her sharp tooth-covered jaw down onto his shoulder, and he cried out in pain as they flew across the room.

"Michael!"

"Lad!"

"Mike!"

Three distressed voices called out to him as Mangle forced him to the ground, thrashing her head around with his shoulder still ensnared in a mess of metal teeth.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Everything except for his right shoulder felt cold and numb. Where Mangle was biting him, nothing but white-hot agony was registered. His eyes were locked open in a blank stare toward the ceiling as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Jeremy, Bonnie, and Foxy had all converged on the situation, but he didn't notice them. All sound had disappeared and all was silent. In the fading focus of his vision, Mike saw Mangle being torn away from him, jaws dripping with a dark red liquid. Blood. Quite a lot of it. Foxy and Bonnie were trying to hold back the thrashing mess to the best of their ability. Everything started rapidly getting slightly bigger and smaller, and Jeremy was in his face. It looked like he was shouting and was about to cry, with a look of complete terror and anguish. He must have been shaking him, but Mike couldn't tell, everything had gone numb.

Bonnie's face suddenly appeared in front of him as well, but it looked as if he was trying to console Jeremy more than anything. That is all that Mike could discern. Right as everything went dark, the last thing Mike registered, were two tears rolling down either side of Jeremy's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Im completely disgusted with myself for not getting this done sooner. Even though I still don't have wifi and am uploading this off of my phone data, it's still a struggle, but I HAD to get the next chapter out to you guys by Christmas. My little gift to you. In between family stuff and computer issues, I got it out and am very happy. Well, thanks for being patient with me. Chapter 10 by new years? I hope so. If the wifi in my house doesn't get fixed, I cant guarantee it unfortunately, but I'll try. Peace out, bros and Happy Holidays! :3<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**We're a team now**

It sounded as though someone was shouting his name, but it sounded far away, and getting closer. Louder and louder as he opened his eyes. Through his hazy vision, Mike could make out a figure leaning over him. Mostly purple, but pink in the face, and a touch of red between the two.

"Bonnie what the-?" He stopped himself mid sentence, voice sounding really hoarse. The rabbit held up his hand in a shushing gesture, and Mike took in his surroundings. Looking up past Bonnie, he spotted wood, a little pale in color, with a piece of gum stuck to it. To the left, Mangle was curled up into a ball, the multiple tangles of wires and metal that made up her body clicking together quietly as she shook, staring at him.

And to his right, he saw the Marionette, slumped up against the side of another large plank of wood, connected to the first one at a perfect right angle. Marionette appeared to be still deactivated, as he showed no signs of movement whatsoever.

Mike looked over to Mangle in confusion, only moving his head to the side to face her. He raised one eyebrow and squinted his eyes as to ask her _'What's going on? What happened?_'. Her response was to clasp her jaw shut tightly and shake her head to one side, as if directing him to look where she was notifying him to.

Still not moving a muscle so as to not make noise, he looked in what would be his sense of up, as he was lying on the floor on his back. The only thing he saw was a large darkened hallway at first, then it hit him. They were in the office again, under the desk. Listening to the gentle whirring of the electrical lights, he kept his gaze locked on the ominous space. _What are they so afraid of?_

And as if on cue, a large figure began to step into view. All Mike needed to see was a large, brown, plastic foot, and he could already tell who this was going to be. The new Fazbear band leader stepped into the light of the office. He looked almost exactly like the old Freddy, except more... cartoony, for lack of a better word. Or at least that's what Mike thought as the bear halted it's approach and looked around the seemingly empty room.

"They're a slippery bunch, aren't they?" was all he uttered before turning and leaving, without another word, or even to search the room. _Not a good sign_.

Bonnie then began to speak. "I can't believe you're still alive." and Mike was completely confused.

"Still alive? What do you m- GAH-!" The guard tried to sit up, only to have a rush of agony pulse through him, emanating from his shoulder. Before he could make any more loud noise, Bonnie clasped a hand over his mouth and gently sat him back down on the floor. Mangle quivered slightly and whimpered as Mike clenched his eyes shut and ground his teeth.

"I-I'm so sorry, Michael." She uttered quietly. "I don't k-know what came over me..." Her voice got quieter and quieter until it was barely above a whisper and practically inaudible. Looking back at the fox, she was hanging her head in shame, avoiding eye contact with him at all costs. And everything that had happened rushed back to him.

Marionette going crazy, Mangle under some sort of forced command, being cornered in Parts and Service, being rescued, Jeremy screaming his name as he was attacked... _Jeremy!_

"Where's Jeremy?" Mike glanced around again. "And Foxy for that matter?"

Bonnie and Mangle just looked at each other, as if silently asking who was going to tell him, and Mike prepared for the worst. "He isn't dead, is he?"

"Oh! Of course he isn't you dope!" Bonnie snapped with a kind of joking tone. "He and Foxy are back in Parts and Service still. Fred didn't see them when he came in, but he spotted us and we had to run."

Mike sighed heavily. This kid was extremely lucky. And Mike started thinking that he was worrying about him too much. _We barely know each other. What about that kid makes me feel so damn overprotective?_

"H-Hey." Mangle's voice cut him from his thoughts. "Would you mind trying to fix Marionette now?" She looked past the purple rabbit at her deactivated friend. "Seeing him like that..." She trailed off into silence again.

"It shouldn't be an issue. I just need to get the tools from Parts and Service and it shouldn't be a problem." Mike thought he saw Mangle smile a little, but even if she had, it quickly disappeared as the guard started dragging himself out from under the desk. "We should head back to Parts and Service rather than bringing the tools here. We run the risk of losing them during transport."

There was no verbal response. Bonnie simply nodded and picked up the deactivated puppet animatronic as Mangle crawled out of her small corner under the desk to slowly help Mike get to his feet.

He had to choke down shouting out whenever he moved his right arm. _She must have really done some damage._ Glancing down, Mike noticed that his wound had been crudely wrapped up with what looked like the edge of someone's clothing.

"The boy patched you up after you went down." Bonnie stated simply as he made his way out from under the desk, verbalizing what the man was thinking. "He was in an absolute panic, thinking you were dead and all. You really gave us a bad scare."

"Well there's no use dawdling on it right now." Mike simply turned on his heel and walked out into the main hallway, with the animatronics following behind. "We have to fix Marionette before anything else right now. We could use his help."

The group kept their eyes out for Fred. He left the office without really looking for them, which had made the entire group uncomfortable, as if he was planning something. He hadn't been waiting outside, as they discovered through their progress into the corridor. Where had he gone?

It didn't take long for the group to return to Parts and Service, but they stood outside rather than entering immediately. The door was off of its hinges entirely, lying on the floor inside. There was no signs of movement inside, but they all knew that did not necessarily mean that the room was empty.

Mike shined his flashlight into the room, to be greeted with the back wall, illuminated in the darkness. Taking a slow step inside, he quickly flicked the flashlight to the left. The camera sat mounted in the corner by the ceiling, as they did almost everywhere else. The walls were blank. On the right, however, sat the table, with the tools neatly sitting on top in the bag.

"Why's the room empty? They were still here when we left." Mangle began questioning. Of course Mike and Bonnie were wondering the same thing. Jeremy and Foxy wouldn't have just left when they now had Fred looking for them… unless they had been chased out too that is.

"Hold on." Bonnie had reached out and grabbed the guard's shoulder, making sure not to touch the injured one, when he tried to advance into the room. "Let me go first. Fred may not be very physically advanced, but he's clever. You can never know what he's planning, but we can try staying one step ahead. Mangle would be snapped in half and you with that bad arm wouldn't stand a chance."

He had a point but Mangle was rather offended by the "snapped in half" comment. The pair simply nodded and Bonnie handed off the Marionette to the wire bundle of an animatronic. "If anything happens, you two get to safety." That was all it took.

"I'm not running off again." Mike had put his foot down. He had already lost track off too many allies. Or maybe that's what Father was trying to do. Separate the group. Mike and Jeremy were nearly powerless on their own. And now that Jeremy was missing and he was hurt, he would have no way to defend himself. He would end up dead. "That's just what he wants. To weed out anyone who may be useful to our party."

The rabbit recoiled slightly, as if the conclusion that he had arrived at surprised him. "So you're saying that it's best to stay together. But if it's a trap, then we'll all get caught in it."

"Then we can all work together to get out of it!" Shockingly, it wasn't Mike who spoke up, but Mangle instead. Her face had changed from an expression of shame and sadness, to one of determination and hope. She wanted to save her friends. "With all of us working together, anyone we come across from this point on won't stand a chance. We need to be the team that comes out on top this time, or it's all over. This is our last chance, Bonnie. The final countdown. We can't afford to lose now."

_Well said!_ What would seem to be a smile crossed Bonnie's face, and he simply nodded and beckoned Mike forward. "I'll defend Marionette while you two investigate the room." Mangle chimed and curled into a nest-like shape, resting Marionette in the middle.

The pair cautiously made their way into the seemingly empty room, eyes snapping back and forth rapidly, searching for signs of movement. Bonnie watched the ceiling for signs of potential ambush while Mike made his way to the other side of the work bench, the one place he couldn't see initially when he stuck his head into the room.

Shining his flashlight over the structure, the image of the floor reflected back to him. The room was really empty, meaning Jeremy and Foxy were somewhere else in the building. And they could be in danger!

"No one's here. Where'd they go?" Bonnie and Mike looked to each other, hoping the other would have an answer to their question, but they were both clueless. That is until Mangle leaned her head into the doorway.

"Guys," she started shaking her head as a gesture to the hallway outside. "I can hear someone moving around. And it's getting closer."

The pair instantly converged on the doorway, staring out into the darkened corridors of the building once again. However, Mike was starting to notice that the building was getting brighter. _What time is it?_ While the others kept vigilant on the building's interior, he glanced down at his wristwatch. 8:47 A.M. He'd been here all night.

"Should we move on? Try to find them maybe?" They all just looked at each other for a moment, and then to Mike.

"Wait, what?" The two animatronics sat still and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well," Bonnie explained. "You're the one leading this whole venture, aren't you?"

The guard began to reflect on the events of the past day. In a simple moment of curiosity, and maybe a slight concern, he decided to reenter the once place that he swore to himself the day he left that he would never return to, and look what's happened so far. Little by little, he has been given the chance to understand the animatronics rather than fear them. His entire perspective has been turned on its head.

On top of that, he met Jeremy, another person to have survived the onslaught of the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Someone else who understood the horrors that would lurk within the building at night. Although he didn't know much about the kid, Mike had grown rather attached to the skittish teen, though he wasn't sure why. However, that doesn't change the fact that he was still missing, along with Foxy. They had to be found.

"You remember what we said?" Mike smiled as he recalled the passionate words that were exchanged between the members of the group. "We aren't splitting the party. We have to find Foxy and Jeremy."

"But shouldn't we reactivate Marionette first?" Mangle chimed in. Mike slapped himself on the forehead. How could he have forgotten?

"Set him on the table" Mike directed as Bonnie went to retrieve the tool bag. The large rabbit dropped the case on the floor beside the table, causing it to make a loud thunking noise, as if he had forgotten that they were still hiding from Fred.

Everyone in the room froze, tensing up as all eyes were cast toward the now unguarded doorway. No movement.

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie whispered. He gently rifled through the bag until he came across the drill and case of bits that went with it, handing them off to the one most capable of using them.

"It's alright, just cover me in case things get a little hairy." He started to remove the panel from the back of the animatronic puppet's head once again. Both Bonnie and Mangle leaning over each shoulder in curiosity, watched as Mike simply took hold of the thick wire that he had dislodged, and put it back into place with a quiet 'click'.

A slight whirring sound began to emanate from the Marionette as Mike screwed the panel back into place, and braced himself for any conflict or assault. Instead, Marionette just sat up on the table and stared at the trio, and questions instantly started spilling out of the puppet.

"Why are we in Parts and Service? Why's Bonnie here? What happened to Mike's shoulder? What happened to me?" In the middle of the Marionette's little interrogation, Mangle simply threw what the others assumed was her arms around the tall, black figure, and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, you jerk." Her voice sounded like she would be crying, if not for the fact that she was physically incapable of doing so. Marionette flinched at the sudden contact, but eventually placed his arms around the wire bundle and embraced the fox in return.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened," he started. "but I'll do whatever it takes to stop it next time. I'm sorry, Mangle." Mike heard a slight whimper beside him and looked up at Bonnie. From his appearance and the way he was behaving, it seemed as though he was crying, too. But not from sadness, from happiness.

Mike couldn't even imagine how they must feel right now. Being split from someone you care about, no matter what the reason, is still hard. Just like his separation from Doll when he left to finish his education. He couldn't just keep her waiting, and did what he thought was right. It still weighed on his heart until this very day. But now, Mike had finally decided. _No matter what it takes. I will get out of here alive, and I will see Doll again. Even if it's just one last time_.

Marionette looked up from his hug and directly at Mike. Raising his hand, he beckoned the man to join the hug, but he waved his hands as a gesture of declination. As he did so, a large hand was placed on his back, and he was forcefully shoved forward. Bonnie chuckled slightly as he was pulled into the bundle, and the rabbit soon joined them.

Everyone stayed like that for a long moment before the group broke apart. Bonnie checked outside of the doorway to make sure that there was still no one there.

"Guys, we need to get moving." Mike stated flatly, trying to hide the warmth in his voice. "We still have to locate Jeremy and Foxy."

"Wait. Jeremy?" Marionette questioned. "As in Fitzgerald, the night watchman?"

Mike turned away from the door to face Marionette as he spoke. As he got off of the table, the puppet seemed to carry a concerned tone in his voice.

"I haven't heard that name in ages. But why would we need to find him?"

Mike was fairly confused now. "He's in the building somewhere, presumably with Foxy."

"He wouldn't be here, there's no way." Bonnie took a step forward in an attempt to silence the puppet, but his motion was not noticed until the words had already escaped. "Jeremy Fitzgerald killed himself years ago, so he couldn't be here."

The words hit Mike like a slap to the face. There was no possible way that someone who had died was roaming the halls of Freddy's, that is unless they were possessing an animatronic, like in the case of the murdered children. And Jeremy was surely there. There was blood left on Foxy's hook when he had attacked them in the hallway, so how could what they were saying be true?

"Are you completely certain?" Bonnie seemed just as befuddled as Mike was. "I mean, he really is here. I saw him with my own two eyes."

Marionette nodded. "He was fired after '87 and died afterward, supposedly hung himself in his house, and the wife and kid found his body."

"But that makes no sense. He was working here back when I was reactivated in '96, working the night shift after Mike left." Bonnie shrugged. "I just don't see how he could possibly have killed himse-"

"The child you mentioned." Mike cut Bonnie off to speak to Marionette once more. "Was it a son or daughter?"

"From what I heard the news reporters saying when they showed up here, it was his son. Why do you ask?"

"Jeremy. The name Jeremy Fitzgerald could be used to members of the same household, divided by the two generations in the family. In other words, the son could have also been named Jeremy Fitzgerald." All three animatronics stared at him as he made his deductions like he was some kind of world-class detective. "In other words, Jeremy Fitzgerald did end his own life." Mike paused for a long moment, and everyone looked completely confused until he spoke again.

"But Jeremy Fitzgerald Jr. would have lived on in this scenario, maybe even finding his way into the same position his father was in, guarding himself every night from the animatronics that roamed the halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. After all, like father, like son."

Mike's speech came to an end, and all three animatronics stared at him in awe for a long moment, before Bonnie caught the others' attention.

"We keep getting distracted!" He ran for the door immediately. "Come on, we've got to-" and he suddenly went flying backwards, hitting the wall opposite the door and slumping to the ground, as another animatronic walked in. Fred, much to the group's dismay.

"Subtlety is not really your thing is it?" All was still in the room. No one dared make a move against Fred, not in a situation like this one, when he had you cornered.

Mike felt his heart drop into his stomach as another set of animatronic footsteps grew suddenly louder as another entered the room. Toy Chica. But that was not the worst of it. She was dragging something along behind her. Whatever it was struggled very little to not at all, as if it had been beaten into submission. And when Mike finally saw what her 'cargo' was, he felt as if he wanted to tear the bird limb from limb.

Jeremy was pulled into the room by the fluffy brown hair on his head, now matted in particular places with a particular liquid that made his hair look much darker. It looked like blood.

It took everything he had not to tackle the chicken to the floor, but he had to remain calm, for all their sakes. And he came to realize something else, too. Where was Foxy?

"Fred," the bird began to explain. "I found this little rat lurking in the halls." With that, she threw Jeremy forward, sending him sprawling onto the floor in front of her. "Seems like he thought he could avoid me. Big mistake." A menacing smile crossed the animatronic chicken's face.

Mike didn't even bother listening to the animatronic's conversation as Bonnie and Mangle spoke to the toy models. He was completely transfixed on Jeremy as he slowly lifted his own head off the tile floor and mouthed his name. And Mike instantly ran to his side, or at least he tried to.

Right before he reached his destination, the guard was flung to the side with a brutal kick from Fred, and Mike froze in place, slowly looking up at the bear who was now glaring down at him… with the black pinprick eyes. "Slow down there, friend. We haven't even gotten to the point yet."

"You see," The newly dubbed Chirp began to speak again. "we can't let you all continue to defy Father's orders." Her eyes had the same haunting look that Fred's now had as she snatched Mike up by the collar of his shirt, wrenching his injured shoulder in the process, but he have no hints to the pain that the sudden jerk had put him in as she continued to rant.

"Fred, this one is out of his suit." _How could I have forgotten about that!?_ He wanted to punch himself in the head for forgetting about their eyesight, and how they saw him and Jeremy as endoskeletons. As a matter of fact, that applied to Foxy, Mangle, and even Marionette as well. Why were they working with him if they thought he was an endoskeleton?

"Well, we fall back to the old rules." Fred said confidently. "I need you to watch them while I go fetch the spare suit." Chirp simply nodded as Fred left the room rather nonchalantly.

All was silent after that, but it was just the calm before the storm. Everyone was quiet not out of relief, but out of fear. They had to escape, but they had to avoid Chirp to do so. While the others were looking for a new angle, a thought crossed Mike's mind. _We're in Parts and Service. Shouldn't the spare suits be in here? Why would he leave?_

A loud thud broke the silence , and everyone collectively jumped, roaming eyes snapping to face their foe, and finding Bon-bon standing in the room as well.

"Chirp, that's enough. You need to stop this." From his simple statement, Chirp looked completely horrified and color returned to her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're on our side, Bon-bon! Why would you say that?" The blue bunny changed his position from behind the chicken, to in front of her, arms spread outward in a protective stance.

"Because I made a deal" he said with a heavy tone behind his words. "and I don't go back on my word. Unlike you of course. You said you'd trust me no matter what, Chirp. And I need you to trust me now."

In the long tension that followed, Mike remembered the last conversation he had with Bon-bon. It ended with the deal that the animatronic had proposed. That if he was able to gain Foxy's allegiance, he would also follow him.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Chirp's head had dropped in a depressed looking slump as she spoke but then suddenly snapped back up with the black eyes again. "That was before you decided to betray us!" The chicken suddenly darted forward, trying to tackle Bon-bon. Rather than making contact, she fell hard to the floor as Bonnie threw her aside.

"You're gonna pay for that you hunk of j-" Chirp's insults were silenced as she was sat on by a new arrival to the commotion.

"Ahoy, lass! These be me friends yer messin' with!"

"Foxy!" Jeremy finally chimed in and Mike snapped his head to the side to check on the kid. In the commotion, he had dragged himself into a sitting position against the far wall, and was still sitting there. Mike finally ran to his side and gripped the kid's shoulders, shaking him slightly as he spoke and ignoring the pain that his own actions were causing his injured shoulder.

"Jeremy what happened to you? Are you alright?" A seemingly endless stream of questions spilled from the guard's mouth as Jeremy started to chuckle.

"You sound like my mother now." His voice was very weak and dry sounding. "She was always concerned for my well being, especially when I started working here like my father did. His name was Jeremy, too, you know?" _So he is a junior_.

"Hold on." Foxy said flatly as he held Chirp's mouth shut. Listening hard, the group heard the sound of animatronic footsteps once again. Fred was coming back!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait and any poor editing. I have had no wifi for the past several weeks and am uploading this off of the last of my cellular data. I made it much longer as an apology for the ridiculous wait time. I probably wont be able to upload again till the wifi's fixed, or my data resets later this month. In the meantime ill keep writing, and will put out Chapter 11 ASAP. Meanwhile, Ill miss you guys. See you when everything is fixed. :3<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A Dangerous Set**

The deep, metallic clunking noise that grew louder and louder steadily is what alerted the group to Fred's approach. Even though Foxy was holding her mouth shut, a slight chuckle could be heard coming from Chirp's voice box. Along with the rhythmic thudding, it sounded as if he was dragging something heavy along.

Mangle immediately chimed in. "Guys we don't have any more time." The bundle of wires made her way over to the nearest vent opening and popped the grate off of it. "We need to get out of here before he comes back."

"But what about Chirp? She'll rat us out if we leave her behind, and you can't restrain her yourself" Marionette pointed out. "So what can we do? We may outnumber the pair, but with several injured members of the party, we are badly outmatched against two of the most powerful animatronics we know."

"Mikey, lad" Foxy called out to the former watchman who was still sitting at Jeremy's side, patting the kid's head.

"Just do what you did to Marionette." Bonnie cut in, finishing Foxy's thought as Mike nodded and went to grab the drill and bits from the duffel bag. Chirp began to thrash about and Bonnie had to help Foxy restrain her long enough for Mike to reach them.

He looked on the back of Chirp's head, but there was no access panel. There wasn't one anywhere on her as a matter of fact. That left only one option.

"We have to access the main power cord through her mouth. It's still near the back of her head I'd imagine, but I can't get to it otherwise.

Bonnie and Foxy shot each other concerned looks before the pirate released Chirp's jaw, allowing her to speak again.

"Try it, and I'll bite your arm off like Foxy here took a chunk out of your head." Mike recoiled at her words. Not that he was scared of her threat, although it did make him somewhat nervous; it was her remark about Foxy. _She knew about that?_

He simply shook it off. They only had a moment to finish what they were doing. It sounded as though Fred was just around the corner and everyone was completely frozen in the tense atmosphere.

"Too scared to even try? You're pathetic, just like-" Chirp was not permitted to spit anymore insults as Mike reached into the animatronic's head, muffling the speaker for the voice box.

True to her word, Chirp clamped her jaws down on the guard's arm, but not before he could pull the main power cord. She wasn't allotted enough time to apply too much pressure and therefore Mike was uninjured, though he couldn't pull his arm out.

Everyone knew that there wasn't enough time for them to pry open her jaw and free him, so Mangle simply wound up both in a tangled mess of metal and dragged them both into the vent. Bon-bon snatched up Jeremy and followed them along with Marionette, Bonnie, and Foxy through the steel tunnel. Mere seconds before Fred entered the room, Foxy silently pulled the grate back into its former spot, causing the group to seemingly have disappeared.

The only one of the group who seemed to know the way around the ventilation system was Mangle, so everyone simply followed her. The fox eventually led them all back to the prize counter, where they all had some time to recuperate. Being the first to enter the room, Mangle gently lowered the bundle of animatronic chicken and man to the floor while the others piled out of the small exit.

"Mike, are you doing alright?" Jeremy was walking, or more accurately, limping across the room toward him.

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" Mike joked as he tried twisting his arm in different directions in an attempt to pull it out. "You seem to be having some trouble walking."

"Nah, it's alright. I tripped and twisted my ankle trying to get away from her." Jeremy explained. "It obviously didn't work. How's your arm doing? I know the bandaging wasn't all that great, but it was all I could manage before Fred showed up."

"Well, at least it's not missing." Both guards chuckled slightly as they tried to make the best of their situation. Being trapped in this place at night was bad enough. But now that the place was closed down and the animatronics moved freely, it was even worse. Laughing was one of the only ways for the two to keep a hold of themselves.

"We should probably do something about Chirp while we have the time." Bon-bon stated to the rest of the group. "She may seem vicious, but she can be really nice at times."

"Nice enough to kill someone, that's for sure" Mike mumbled under his breath. Jeremy heard his remark and the pair started snickering while Bon-bon simply glared at them. "In all seriousness, though" the older man spoke up. "It would be better for me to fix her eyesight first. Maybe if she can see that we're human, she'll listen to us."

"What are ye talking about?" Foxy cut into the conversation. "Ye be-?"

"Human, yes." Jeremy cut him off. "But we left the tools back at Parts and Service, didn't we?"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before the reality of their mistake set in. Someone had to go back and retrieve the duffel bag with the tools in it. Or at least that's what they all thought.

The loud bang of Bonnie dropping the bag onto the tile floor caught their attention. "You really aren't good at planning ahead, are you Michael?"

Now that Mike had the tools he needed, he could get to work once again. Having a drill was one major convenience at times, but having all the bits was a real gift. The bolts holding Chirp's jaw in place were different from the ones in other places on the chicken's body. These seemed much bigger and older looking, which was strange for these so called 'new' models.

Either way, Mike had what he needed and removed the two odd bolts. His arm may have been freed, but rather than removing the jaw, however, her entire beak came off. _Strange._

Through the remaining gap, Mike could see a system of wires similar to that of the Marionette. Reaching back to where her eyes were connected to the bundle, he clipped the wires and switched their positions to where they should have been in the first place.

"Okay, that should be fixed." Mike turned around to see all of the animatronics hovering over him in anticipation of what would happen next, like children watching a small animal. "Are you guys ready?" All of the animatronics moved their heads in a synchronized, slow nod, while Jeremy moved to the back, bracing himself for the murderous chicken to come back online.

Within seconds, Mike plugged the main power cord back into Chirp's head, and a low electrical whirring began to sound out.

"You little rats" she growled angrily, glaring at the mass of animatronics. "I'll tear you limb from li-" She suddenly stopped as she looked directly at Mike, who was still leaning over her. "Who are you, then?" Chirp's voice had become infinitely less sinister when she spoke to him.

"Hold on, I still need to reattach your beak, so please don't move." As soon as he responded to her, her eyes seemed to widen in astonishment.

"You weren't lying. You are a human. How could I have missed that?" Bonnie chuckled lightly to himself, remembering how surprised he was when Mike had initially repaired his eyesight as well, and was amused by her reaction. The guard didn't respond until Chirp's beak was fully reattached.

"It seems to be a common problem amongst you guys." With Mike stepping back, Chirp sat up and looked at the other animatronics.

"I'm still gonna tear you all apart for disobeying Fa-"

"'Father is not the good guy here." Jeremy chimed in and the chicken almost gasped at how beat up he looked, as well as his voice. Although it was clearing up from its rough state from earlier, she could easily recognize him as whom she thought was that smaller endoskeleton that she had beaten to a pulp. "He's the one who created you guys the way you are. He is the reason for all this conflict. Why Mike and I are trapped in here…" he began to trail off into silence.

"We're trying to help them escape" Bonnie picked up where the watchman had left off. "In exchange, they may be able to free us all from his control." Chirp just stared blankly at the rabbit, who slowly approached her, offering his paw to help her off the ground.

Throughout her entire existence, she had known nothing but following the orders of her programming, and therefore the verbal orders of Father. She was not inherently evil, out to ruin the group's plan, she was just following what she knew, or at least what she thought was right. She had known no truth other than the words of her 'Father', so that was what she went on. It was what they all went with, how they all were, and what Mike and Jeremy were trying to change.

"Bon-bon, can you be sure that these guys can be trusted?" Chirp still was not completely sure who to believe, so decided to do what almost anyone would, turn to her friend for advice.

The only issue was that Bon-bon wasn't entirely sure either. "To be truthful, the only reason I'm even here right now is because I made a deal with him" he said, gesturing toward Mike. "I said that if he could get Foxy on his side, I would join his alliance. The thing is, I already knew about Father's order to kill them, but I didn't want to get my hands dirty. I figured sending him to one of the most violent animatronics I know would solve the problem." Bon-bon paused, glancing over at Foxy, and then turned back to Chirp to continue.

"I had no idea he would actually accomplish his goal. Of course, I had to stay true to my word. That's just how I am." Chirp seemed awfully confused at where he was going with this, so he began to wrap up his explanation. "I wasn't sure, heck I'm still not sure if I should trust them or not. But they haven't given me a reason not to since I joined their party. So yes, I would say that they are moderately trustworthy." Bon-bon turned to the group, showing off what would be considered a smile. "I may even come to consider them my friends."

"What kind of friends would be terrified of each other?" Everyone was so engrossed in Bon-bon's speech that no one saw or heard the newcomer enter the room. Much to their surprise, it wasn't an animatronic who had walked into the room undetected, it was a man; a short, moderately overweight ginger with glasses and freckles. The only one of the group who didn't seem to recognize the man was Mike. Everyone else seemed to have a look of shock or fear on their face.

"You've collected quite the set of pieces, Michael." Mike felt as though he had just been hit in the chest with a sledgehammer. _This guy isn't 'Father', is he!?_

"I'm shocked you haven't realized by now." The ginger ran his hand through his messy hair and just stared at the group. Not with a terrified, or even moderately surprised look. His face may have had 'calm' written all over it, but his eyes were what gave away his true emotion. They looked as though he could cut you just by looking. It was like gazing into the most terrifying depths of hell. Within the squishy and seemingly harmless exterior, there was a monster.

"R-Realized what?" Jeremy began to ask, his voice regaining the nervous tremble from when he and Mike had first met. The fear in the young man as well as the robotic animals was very apparent, and the newcomer knew it. With a wide grin crossing his face, he reached into the right pocket of his pants, pulling out a small black box and held a button on the side, bringing it up to his face.

"Bringing the animatronics together will be your downfall." The voice that emerged did not sound the same, it was the voice from the loudspeakers, and the animatronics flinched. It was 'Father's' voice!

"So it's been you all this time, huh? Well then, 'Father' decided to show his hand and come out to play?" Mike tried to keep his voice steady, but was failing at it miserably. He had to resist clutching his own arms to stop his shaking.

Removing the black box from his face he tried to speak again, only to be cut off by Jeremy. "That's Fritz Smith. He worked with me for a while, but got fired for… tampering with the animatronics. But I know for a fact that he didn't create the robots himself, no way."

"That would be correct. I'm not Father. However, their creator did set the animatronics to respond to voice commands." Fritz explained. "They only respond when the commands are spoken through this" he continued, waving the small black box back and forth, causing Foxy to audibly whimper and the others to cringe at the sight of it.

"So the control over the Fazbands is auditory" Mike stated flatly. "That means they are coded to recognize the voice frequency and programmed commands. Well, thanks for telling me." Mike's voice started to gain a slight mocking tone to it. "You just informed me that it's not a hardware issue keeping us here, it's an issue in their software."

Fritz chuckled slightly and Mike and Jeremy tensed up. _Why would he reveal such important information like that?_ He looked the older guard dead in the eyes as he spoke again.

"It's already too late for you. You set up your own demise." The ginger began raising the box to his face again and Mike immediately reacted, grabbing Jeremy by the wrist and tugging him along just as Fritz released the command through the small device. "Kill them both."

_Damn it!_ Mike and Jeremy's footsteps almost completely drowned out those of the animatronics down the hall, as the pair were practically stomping as they bolted through the corridors. But one noise stood out above the rest, the loudspeakers sparking to life. A very familiar voice called out.

"Quick! Make a left at the end of the hall!" Both guards' jaws dropped as they ran.

"How on earth-!?" Mike was blown away by what he had just heard. Jeremy picked up on the thought as well.

"I can't believe he is here, too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse my lack of activity. I'm not even going to get into what's going on to keep me from writing. I haven't worked on this in a good few weeks. I intended to make this chapter long like ten, but I made what's here a few weeks ago, and am having a hard time picking back up so quickly. A special thanks to Arbiter08 for some help with the story. Thanks to all those who read this silly story. To be completely honest, I had no idea it would turn out like this. Thanks to you guys, I have gained more confidence in myself, and there isn't a single word that I can think of to describe how grateful I am that you all enjoy this to some extent. Thank you all so much and I hope you continue to enjoy this story to its completion!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Telephone**

"There is no way in hell he should be alive! Freddy caught him, I heard it!" Mike began ranting as he and Jeremy followed the instructions given to them over the loudspeakers.

"You don't think he was the one talking earlier with the voice box, do you?" Jeremy questioned, trying his best to keep up with the older man's strides. But Mike didn't respond, he just continued his escape from the monstrous machines that were chasing the pair thanks to Fritz Smith.

"Make the next right, and the first left after that." The man on the loudspeakers continued barking urgent instructions, guiding the pair through the twists and turns of the building. It didn't take the guards long to figure out that he must have the tablet, and was trying to keep them away from the Fazbands.

"What I don't understand is what the ginger with the voice box is doing here. Is he the man who was on the loudspeaker before?"

"I don't think so" Jeremy replied. "He had no involvement in the creation of the animatronics as far as I know. He was hired as a guard alongside me, but was fired for tampering with them. That may possibly be a motive for getting Fazbear's shut down though."

"Seems likely." Mike could only huff out a few words at a time now, as he was running out of breath. One last command was given through the speakers.

"This way!" As Mike and Jeremy rounded the last corner that he ordered them to, they found themselves back in the main hallway, with the office still at the end, but no one was inside. Rather, there was a light rapidly flashing from within one of the large party rooms. Without hesitation, they dove through the doorway.

Just missing the pair, the wooden door of the room, that is normally kept open, was slammed shut, startling the two. Whipping around, they were left facing the old model of Chica, who had forcefully closed the door with her handless arm, and was staring at the two with her big, now lidless eyes and unhinged jaw.

"You made it! I knew you could do it!" Familiar words with a familiar voice. There he stood. A man who Mike was completely convinced had been killed while on duty here at Freddy's. Well, you couldn't say face. It looked as though he had… a red rotary phone for a head?

"What the- Scott?" Jeremy only uttered three words while Mike was simply struck speechless. Neither of them knew what he had looked like but neither of them had expected a literal phone.

"Before you say anything, no, this isn't my actual head. It's an antique from my house. It was on a shelf and fell onto my head and now I'm stuck in it. I've tried removing it myself with no luck and I have yet to see anyone about it. Any questions?"

Mike silently raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"How long has it been there and how do you do anything with it there?"

"It's only been on my head for only a day. I haven't gone anywhere to get it removed yet."

"I've got a question" Jeremy said. "What are you even doing here?"

"And how in the hell are you alive!? You were caught by Freddy on the job!"

"Mike," Scott began. "Did you ever think that there was any possibility for my survival?" The guard shook his head violently in response. "Freddy _did_ get into the office and I _was_ forcefully dragged out, but we never made it to Parts and Service."

"Six A.M. rolled over." Jeremy added to Scott's story, with the narrator nodding as he spoke.

"The next night's call was just garbled speech. How can you explain that?"

"I can't. As a matter of fact, there shouldn't have even been another call at all. I never recorded one because I was in the hospital at the time."

"That's correct." Another voice sounded out from the darker reaches of the room, behind Scott somewhere. "Scott didn't show up for work that evening so I tried to send a message of my own. But it only came out as garbled static. I needed to tell you something important before our A.I. went all haywire."

Jeremy seemed to be quicker with the flashlight that they had than Mike was. More than likely from reflex. Snatching the tool from his own belt, Jeremy illuminated the other half of the room. And that was it.

The large brown figure of Freddy Fazbear himself stood staring back at them. He seemed fairly warn out like the rest of the older models, and seemed to be much taller than the toys as well, making him seem even more intimidating.

Jeremy jumped backward with a small squeak, only to back into Chica, who he had forgotten was behind them, and she wrapped her arms around the kid, almost in some kind of a hug.

"Hold on" Mike questioned. "Why aren't these two going crazy and trying to kill us like the others? Don't they all respond to the voice commands?"

Scott held up the tablet, which was now functional as compared to when Mike had last seen it in person. "As long as they are not within earshot, or they don't hear the command through a speaker of some sort, then it has no effect. The command prompt is for each animatronic individually, not the entire server."

Mike simply nodded in response as Freddy walked up to him, face illuminated from within as it once did whenever the guard would accidently let the power run out, and the bear was preparing to kill him. The memory of those terrifying five nights made him tremble in fear, even to this day. But to witness the terror of that face once again? Mike found himself completely frozen. Unable to move or even speak.

"Tell me watchman" Freddy stated flatly, looming over the man. "I have been informed that you can provide a great service to me and my family. Is that true?"

_His family? Is he referring to the other animatronics?_ Mike, surprisingly, wasn't the one to answer.

"He can. And I can confirm that." As the younger guard chimed in, Chica released him. He was being awfully calm, but then again, he had been stuck here just as Mike was, only his job was much worse. And after these past several hours, it shouldn't take much to scare or surprise the pair.

"Little Endo, can I trust what you say?" Freddy turned away from Mike and was now approaching Jeremy. "I don't even know you personally. We've only met a few times. Do you expect me to follow your word blindly?"

"W-Well, maybe not blindly." Jeremy gestured toward the bear's eyes as he continued. "But I'm sure we can fix that."

"A-A-A*static* *click*" The random spout of noise seems to have come from Chica. Mike could tell from a single glance that the chicken's voice box was badly damaged, if not missing entirely, considering the state of her jaw.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, Mike" Jeremy joked as the older man let out a soft, unsettled chuckle. Had he not left for his studies, and not learned how to repair these guys, he and Jeremy, maybe even Scott, would all be dead. These skills have saved them on multiple occasions, and he was greatful.

"Well if we're going to get anywhere, we need to get that voice box away from Fritz" Scott pointed out. "Whether or not we fix these two will not help against that if he has it. On top of that, we don't have the tools in the facility to make software changes, so that's not an option."

"We could always just disable their hearing" Mike joked, only to earn angry looks from both Freddy and Chica.

"I don't think that would help. They wouldn't be able to communicate with is either. Our best bet it seems, is to keep them away from us entirely, like we did before" Scott continued.

"You mean like on the night shift before?" Jeremy asked. "But we weren't able to leave the office before, so it won't be the same."

Mike simply turned toward Scott and the tablet and said, "Well we'd better change up our game plan. How good are you at keeping up with people's locations on that tablet?"

"Very."

"I need you to keep an eye on our location and warn us of any approaching people or animatronics." Mike then turned to Jeremy.

"You and I are getting to the bottom of this. No more games. No more of this 'chess game'. We take the fight directly to this 'Father' guy." Jeremy nodded and the pair walked back toward the doorway, only for Mike to turn around at the last moment.

"Hey, Scotty, there's one more thing I need to ask you." The Phone-headed man looked up from the tablet and stared back at the guard with Freddy and Chica imitating his action. _This is the last thing we need for this plan to work._

"Where is the Golden Freddy suit right now?"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It was mainly supposed to be a transition into the final arc of the story, or what I hope to be the final arc. Will they all get out alive? Will the face of Father finally be revealed? Who knows. Either way, I made it WAY to obvious that Phone Guy was here. Also I didn't know what to do about his appearance, so there is now that red phone stuck to his head, idk. I'm always open for questions and criticism and whatnot as always. (HOLY CRAP THERE'S SO MANY OF YOU!). Have fun my beautiful buddies and I'll see you all in the next chapter!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Up To Us**

Only the sound of water dripping from a leaking air vent could be heard throughout the entire building. Not a single creature, human or robotic, made even the slightest noise. It gave off an eerie feeling. The animatronics had calmed down after a good hour or so violent search for the pair of guards, which had been rather uneventful for them. But for their prey, it had been the longest hour of their lives. Almost more so than their nights of employment in the facility.

It was roughly evening at this point, evident by the front areas of the building being lit a slightly orange color by the small amounts of light leaking through the boarded up windows. However there were sometimes slight disruptions in that light stream. People walking around outside maybe? Unlikely considering no one should have known they were here. Help wasn't coming. It was up to the, now trio's, own skills and devices to save themselves and each other.

Scott had been left alone with Freddy in one of the large party rooms that bordered the main hallway leading into the building's office, silently flipping through the cameras in the building on the tablet like he used to, before he was almost killed by the very animatronic that resided in his presence.

"The flashlights that illuminate the rooms from the cameras don't seem to be working" Freddy pointed out, gazing at the small tablet over the man's shoulder, causing him to flinch as the bear spoke. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Old habits, I guess." Scott didn't dare look up from the task at hand. Mike and Jeremy were counting on his help if something went wrong. Messing this up could mean the death of all three of them. "I just need to focus."

The room fell silent again. Chica was still in the room as well, but didn't dare speak. The discordant noise her voice box made when she ever tried would give away their position to the other animatronics. Mike had left before fixing either of the animatronics, and Scott made a note of that fact. The guard had only Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bon-bon, and Fred to fix. He had fixed Mangle and Marionette ahead of time, unbeknownst to Mike or Jeremy, to try and help them, before…

"They ought to be in Parts and Service by now." Freddy interrupted Scott's reflection and the man switched the camera view on the tablet to Parts and Service, and sure enough, their whispers could be heard on the microphone, confirming their presence.

"And you're saying that the suit is up there?" Jeremy's voice was much quieter and just softer overall than Mike's not only because he was trying to be more careful, but it was just naturally like that.

"It's where I found that extra face piece to fix Bonnie with, and this is where Scott said it would most likely be. Sides, we need it to even get close to Father. Hopefully, he's as confident in his own skills as I would imagine him to be. It only takes one mistake for everything to come crashing down on your head. Now help me get up here."

Shuffling noises could be heard, along with a long wooden creaking noise. "Jeeze, what do you eat? You're so heavy" Jeremy remarked, words straining to leave his throat as he hoisted the grown man. "Maybe I should go up and get it."

"If you can't even lift me," Mike started. "Then what makes you think you'd be able to lift an entire Freddy suit?"

"Good point." The disappointment in Jeremy's response made both Mike and Scott chuckle. After all the crap they've had to deal with and _will have_ to deal with, spirits are still high enough for them to laugh and joke with each other.

"We are men acclimatized to violence. It's going to take a lot to shake these two. People I can really count on in a life or death situation in my opinion." Scott didn't realize he was actually putting a voice to his thoughts until Freddy added onto his commentary.

"Well, they were each taught well, I would imagine." In the dim light of the room, a reflection off the edge of the tablet allowed Scott to see Freddy cross his arms without looking away from the view of the camera. "Maybe you all work together so well, and trust each other unconditionally, because your experiences are all very similar. And you subconsciously know that the others are very skilled and useful, as well as knowing that losing each other would be devastating, not just emotionally, but for the cause of escaping this place."

Scott resumed listening to the others' conversation on the other end of the tablet's speakers, but pondered what Freddy had said. This was true. They all had been through similar situations, and survived. That could be why they trusted each other so much, without any other explanation.

*CRASH*

A loud noise sounded out from the small room in the ceiling where Mike had gone, causing the entire building to be alerted to their location. Scott immediately began flipping through other cameras, and sure enough, the animatronics were now heading to that location, from every direction no less. They were trapped.

"Mike!? Mike are you alright!?" Jeremy began calling up from the room below, and received no response, thus sparking panic within the young man. He then ran up to the camera and began talking at a lower volume as to attract less attention. "Scott, what happened to Mike? Can you see him at all, like with a camera or something?" The loudspeakers only in Parts and Service turned themselves on again.

"I can't. There's no camera in there, and I have no idea but whatever fell, it was heavy. It's likely that he may be unconscious." Jeremy cringed at the older man's words. That meant he was vulnerable. That is unless…

"What should I-"

"You need to close the hatch" Scott interrupted. "He may not be able to get out, but it won't make his location obvious to the animatronics if the door is closed." He quickliy flipped to the other cameras in the building as he spoke. "And make it quick, Jeremy. You have roughly 30 seconds before Foxy gets to your location."

And with that, Jeremy ran back to the center of the room, jumped as high as he could to reach the hanging cord, and pulled the hatch shut, sealing his friend inside. "Okay. Now what?"

"My best guess is to head into the office through the nearby vent. I don't think any of the animatronics are in there." Scott instructed, checking the vent's camera to make sure he wasn't sending his ally into a dangerous situation.

"Why are we still running from them? They're supposed to be able to help us, right?"

"Jeremy, you forget. They are able to assist you against other animatronics, but not their own coding. If they turn on you again, you may not escape. You and Mike have been lucky, but it's not worth the risk."

Jeremy cringed as Scott's tone grew more serious and tense. The urgency was growing rapidly by the second, and he dove into the large vent as commanded. There was more than enough space for the small man to crawl through, and he made his way toward the office.

In the meantime, Scott continued flipping through the cameras on the tablet. _I need to get Jeremy back here so we can continue execution of the plan. Even with Mike down, we can move forward for a while. But we have to go get him eventually, as well as the Golden Freddy suit._

Scott shuddered at the thought of the hollow structure. He still didn't think that one of them climbing into it was a good idea. Anything could happen: triggering a bad reaction from the animatronics, they could be crushed inside the suit, or stuck in it altogether, or they may not even find it at all. Of course it was probably locked in the attic with Mike, so hopefully everything will be fine as far as finding it goes.

He then changed the tablets view to the vent near the office, showing Jeremy just exiting the shot. Hoisting the tablet up to his face again, he spoke.

"Jeremy, head back. We have to get this sorted out, and fast."

Silence greeted his words, sending a chill down his spine. He couldn't see the actual office itself, since there was no camera in it. Maybe Jeremy was already on his way back, or he just didn't hear him. That had to be it. There's no way he would have missed one of the animatronics going into the office. They would have had to have walked past the party rooms, and they would have heard the metal feet.

"Freddy, what are the possible routes to the office? There's the main hall, and the vents, but the vents lead directly into other party rooms, I would have noticed something."

Freddy looked down at the tablet. "There has to be someone who isn't accounted for here. Look around."

Scott immediately obeyed, flipping through the cameras once more. He began talking out loud to himself. "You and Chica are here, Foxy, Bon-bon, and Chirp are in Parts and Service, Fred, Mangle, Balloon Boy and Marionette are in the hallway near the main stage, did I leave anyone out?"

"What about Bonnie?" Freddy's expression went flat as they found the purple rabbit in the Game Corner. "And the guard?"

"Mike's in the attic section of Parts and Service. He should be fine."

Freddy instantly jumped up from his position crouched over the man. "I'm talking about the one who had the black box."

Fritz! He had completely forgotten about the redhead. Did he have Jeremy? Was he ambushed in the office? There was no way! Was there…?

"Freddy, what are the chances that he could sneak by here undetected by us?"

"My best guess is that it's very likely that he could have while you were focused on directing Mike and Jeremy. He would have had to know you weren't changing the cameras." Scott glared angrily at his own reflection in the tablet.

"Then why wouldn't he come in here after me? Why attack the others if he knew I was here?"

"More than likely," Freddy turned and walked toward the far wall. "He figured that if you stopped speaking to them, they would get suspicious and come to your rescue, which they probably would. Mike basically removed himself from the picture."

"Hold on a second." Scott's eyes widened as he came to a stunning realization. "Mike had that cat suit fall on him earlier, when he was trying to fix Bonnie, right?"

"That's correct."

"If that's the case, then there's almost no way he could have been knocked unconscious by a falling suit. That cat suit is surely the heaviest of them all. I should know. I had to put it up there. He was practically unfazed by that hunk of steel falling on him, so why would any of the others do the same? Plus Fritz, if he does have Jeremy, would have to know about Mike. He was nowhere near Parts and Service at the time. That would mean the only way he could know about Mike's condition is for it to have been planned." At this point, he was on his feet, pacing back and forth across the room, in the fashion of an old television detective, and Freddy and Chica were hanging on his every word.

"We still don't know where Father is." Freddy added.

"Exactly. Meaning he could be-"

"Locked in the attic with Mike. By god, they've both been caught." Freddy looked as though he was very concerned. But Scott took the initiative. He ran forward toward the closed party room door, only to be stopped by Chica. "Where are you going? We can't be rash about this." Freddy continued. "We have to think things through."

Scott paused for a long moment, but eventually gave a silent nod and turned around. "Alright then. What should we do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whelp, here it is. The cruddy first chapter of the final arc. I have a difficult time focusing. Forgive me. Especially when my friends are CALLING ME ON SKYPE EVERY TWO SECONDS (you know who you are). I don't even remember uploading the last chapter I was so flipping tired. I just woke up the next morning and went "Well then." and such. Either way, the adventure has been passed over to our favorite phone for a bit. How will this go down? WILL MIKE AND JEREMY BE SAVED!? *announcer voice* FIND OUT- whenever I upload the next chapter I don't know. CYA LATER FRIENDOS!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Stay Gold, Ponyboy**

"…ey…Mikey…" a small, distant voice, echoing in the back of his mind. Not instantly recognizable, but still very familiar. And somewhat comforting. Why is that? "…nd them…need yo…" The tone was soft but urgent, as if it was very important. Only a few words could be made out at all. And when he tried to listen harder, a sharp pain pulsed through his head, until eventually the pain persisted, getting more and more intense.

"Hng…" Mike groaned to himself as the discomfort roused him from his unconsciousness. As he moved himself around slightly, he discovered that his hands were bound behind his back with some zip-ties, and he was sitting on the floor against the wall. Slowly blinking his eyes open, the guard recognized the location as the Parts and Service crawlspace, where all the spare parts, and supposedly the Golden Freddy suit had been stored.

"…So you're awake then?" A flat voice crooned out of the dark reaches of the room, and Mike's eyes widened in search of the source, but to no avail. "Seem's like it's up to Scotty boy to come and save you now, considering Jeremy was captured as well…"

At the mention of his friends' names, Mike instantly tried to jump to his feet, only to be pulled forcefully back to his position on the floor, as though someone yanked his tied hands back down. As he fell back to the floor however, he felt his back brush against faux fur. It wasn't a wall he was sitting against, it was a suit, and it was active somehow, and holding him captive it seemed.

"Oh and don't worry about trying to get out of here on your own. We're both stuck in here until someone opens the hatch from below." The voice was correct. There was no handle on the inside of the hatch door, but through staring at it for a moment, Mike spotted a section of the hatch that was missing a section of the paint that coated the wooden slab, where a handle could have been at one point. _It must have been intentionally removed. But why?_

"Who are you?" He decided to make some form of conversation with his captor, in hopes of gaining some form of information.

"That, Mikey boy, is none of your concern. All you need to know is that I hold the cards here, and nothing can change that." Bingo.

"You have complete control of the situation?" Mike continued his questioning.

"I just said so, did I not? You must also be hearing impaired along with reckless and mentally unstable. Of course that last one is attributed to my handiwork as well."

_N-No way! This guy has to be…_

"Father. That's who you are. The one the animatronics keep calling Father. You're the one keeping us here, along with endangering our lives." Mike's voice began to shake as he became more and more angry. "You think that our lives are as expendable as game pieces? What does all this crap accomplish exactly!? And on top of that, there have been dozens of innocents killed for your own damn amusement!? YOU'RE A DAMN PSYCHOPATH! NOTHING BUT A MURDURER AND LESS THAN THE DIRT ON THE BOTTOM OF SOMEONE'S SH- " The enraged guard was suddenly cut off by a rough blow to the stomach, causing him to pitch forward over his captor's arm and knocking the air from his lungs.

"Don't misunderstand, Schmidt. Just because neither of us can open that hatch does not mean I won't kill you. You are completely at my mercy." Still leaning forward, Mike glanced down at the arm that supported him. It was an animatroinic arm, covered in fake golden fur. It took him only a fraction of a second to figure out what was holding him.

"Then… Let me ask you this." Michael's words were coming out strained as he tried to regain his ability to breathe normally. "How can an animatronic create other animatronics? Unless you're wearing the suit rather than being an endoskeleton."

A soft sigh emanated from the Golden Freddy suit. "It brings back memories. The children's murders, my greatest achievements. It's quite nice." Mike could feel his headache coming on again, along with white noise ringing in his ears, possibly even a shallow growling, or maybe it was just his imagination. "You may be thick-headed, Schmidt. But I would imagine that even you could deduce while you were employed here that the animatronics were possessed, though you could never prove it."

"What does it matter?" Mike couldn't help but snap back at his comment, earning himself another hard blow, this time to the face. This time however, his slacked head was pulled back up, quite forcefully, close to the Golden Freddy head, close enough so that he could feel warm breath on the back of his neck.

The voice turned sinister immediately. "Because the only reason you're still alive is because of her."

"Wha-?"

"She saved your life, in her own little way. You would have withered away long ago if it were not with her staying with you. And yet you don't speak to her at all. What a cold heartless creature you are Micheal." _I-Is he talking… about Doll? There's no way! He shouldn't know about her. He couldn't could he? Or maybe… one of the children? No, that's also impossible…right?_

"S-She left a long time ago. There's no getting her back now, so what does it matter?"

His captor went completely silent, unmoving for a moment, before roughly throwing the grown man forward, causing him to land on his back a few feet away. "We'll see about that." A small glint of light reflected off of something he was holding. A large kitchen knife. Mike tried shuffling backwards to escape, with no positive result.

The golden bear was upon him almost immediately, straddling the shocked guard and effectively holding him in place. All Mike could do was stare back into the wide, black and empty eyes of the suit. If there was someone on the other side of the mask, they were impossible to see. His relentless thrashing only prompted his captor to keep him more secure as he raised the large knife into the air. "Game over, Mikey~."

* * *

><p>"So what do we do?" Scott was looking up at Freddy who towered over him, through the rotary phone's dial that encased his head.<p>

"If they caught Mike in the crawlspace, and the door cannot be opened from the inside, then he and his captor should still be there. It would be best to retrieve him first."

"On top of that, he could help us find and rescue Jeremy." Scott turned back toward the door again. "We ought to get mo-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" An extremely loud shout boomed through the hallways of the large building. Scott instantly recognized the voice as Mike and threw the door all the way open, bolting out into the hallway.

"Freddy, Chica, come on. I may need your help."

"But what if someone uses a command? We could end up attacking you." Scott froze once again as Freddy spoke, but only for a second before bolting down the empty hall. He had no time to think about it at all. His friends were in danger, and he was the only one who could help them now. It's only been twenty minutes, and their plan was already falling apart at the seams.

The heavy thudding of his footsteps also rang throughout the building, alerting anyone and everyone to his location. But at the moment, he didn't care. Someone would surely wind up dead if he just sat around and did nothing.

Rounding several sharp corners, the door to Parts and Service, or at least where it used to be, became visible. However, the scene that Scott had walked into right at the moment he entered the ominous room, was not at all what he had expected, not even close.

"Mike? W-What are you-?"

*CRASH*

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so before anyone asks, yes, the chapter title is a reference to <em>The Outsiders,<em> I just really like that book, and I saw an opportunity and ran with it.So I need to ask you guys. Do you prefer waiting longer for longer chapters, or getting these smaller ones more quickly, cause I have no idea and I want to make these as good as possible by the standards of who's reading it. If you have a preference and want to let me know, just PM me. I'll always get back to ya. And GUYS OH MY GOD! There are over 130 people following this story and almost 100 favorites and 60+ reviews, holy crap. This is amazing you guys. Thank you so much. I have words to describe lots of things, but none to describe how happy this makes me I swear. Well that's all for now. The next chapter will be up at a varying time, depending on what you guys say. l8r M8! (Later, Mate) (No Im not Australian either XD)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**It's a Trap!**

Scott jumped a good foot backward when a section of the ceiling fell in, nearly crushing his friend. However, Mike remained unfazed, and just continued to stare at the doorway before him. Only he didn't seem all there. The pair kept their eyes locked on each other, with one key detail sticking out to Scott like a sore thumb. Mike's eyes were completely blacked out, with single white specs left in the hollow pits.

He tried to speak, but the words he wanted to say would not leave his throat. All of his senses were paralyzed as his old coworker stared him down, if that was even Mike at all. But it had to be. He had just heard him shouting from down the hallway. But wasn't he locked in the crawlspace?

Thoughts ran back and forth in the man's mind as the dust cleared from the newly formed hole in the ceiling, and the Golden Freddy suit was lying on the ground. All was still after the massive commotion, but what was strange is that none of the active animatronics were in sight. No one had come to investigate the new occurrences as they normally do. So what was different this time? The answer to that question became apparent almost immediately as the golden suit lying on the floor began to stir. This immediately sparked a reaction from both Scott and what appeared to be Mike.

The pair's gaze instantly separated from each other and locked onto the fur-covered metal suit. Chills that ran down his spine made the phone's receiver shake on his head, as a deep, dark chuckle emanated from the newly moving figure, which should not be active at all.

"Well played, Mikey. Not as graceful as it could have been, though." The suit climbed to its feet with two loud thuds and Scott cast his eyes to either side, searching for anyone or anything that may be approaching, hoping it would be an ally and not an enemy. But nothing came. It was as though everyone was gone entirely, but they were more likely keeping their distance. Whatever was inside the Golden Freddy suit currently, the other animatronics did not like it one bit if it scared them badly enough to keep them at bay entirely.

Scott's attention was instantly brought back to the situation at hand when Mike spoke.

"You'll pay for what you've done, you monster. One way or another, you'll be caught. Or even better, killed." There was another voice besides his own, speaking at the same time, and it was much more prominent as he continued. "The others will find you. There will be nothing to protect you. I will be the one to **SaVe ThEm**." The last two words were much louder and distorted, the voice of a little girl screeching out over that of the grown man. But the suit simply laughed at the remarks and uttered two words that made the atmosphere feel suffocating.

"**YoU cAn'T…**" And just like that, the clumsy metallic bear leapt at the former guard, who simply sidestepped as if it was nothing, which was and unusual action for Mike, considering his rash actions and uneven temperament. He never keeps a steady head in a conflict situation, so he can't coordinate himself to that extent. That provided the rest of the evidence he needed. That wasn't Mike, not entirely. Something else was going on here.

Unfortunately, the movement of his friend left Scott out in the open with a large bear hurdling toward him, with no time to react. The pair was sent bundling out into the hallway in a small pile of limbs and fur. It was then that he finally noticed it. The large golden bear was brandishing a large kitchen knife, tinted red with what was presumably blood. Mike had been stabbed? He wasn't acting like it.

Golden Freddy had recovered by this point, much faster than the man beneath him, and had Scott pinned on the ground as he had Mike before. However, he was unable to react quick enough to Mike charging him, throwing him to the ground once again further out into the corridors of the building.

"Scott! Where's Jeremy!?" Although he couldn't see the guard's face, his voice had returned to normal as he struggled with the large bear.

"Missing" was all he could say before Mike was roughly thrown into the wall, and Golden Freddy was getting to his feet once again. Now was the time for action, not questions!

Whipping his head back and forth produced no results in the search for a weapon, so his only option was to improvise.

"There's no winning this one, boy. It's over." The bear lifted the knife once more in an attempt at stabbing Mike in the head, only to be once again interrupted. Scott, in a quick moment, snatched the receiver off of the rotary phone on his head and struck the bear with it, somewhat stunning it as it reeled back, crying out in pain. With a fluid motion, he extended his free hand to Mike, who was now watching him with wide eyes, and who had immediately accepted the invitation. It was only seconds before the pair cleared the long hallway and closed themselves in the large party room once again.

"Damnit…" Mike blurted out, trying to catch his breath. "Golden Freddy is out of the question if Father's wearing it."

"You don't say!?" Scott shouted. "You go and get yourself knocked unconscious, trapped, presumably stabbed-"

"Stabbed? What are you talking about?" Mike looked down his torso and legs and found nothing, much to Scott's astonishment.

"But… Father's knife had blood on it… and I didn't get stabbed or cut, and if you didn't either, who did?"

"Beats me" Mike responded flatly.

"Then what about the black eyes?" Scott continued to interrogate the man like a suspicious wife. "You weren't acting normal, you're uninjured after all the signs pointed to something being seriously wrong, and you act like you remember nothing!"

"I…really don't. I was stuck in the crawlspace, there was no way to open it from the inside but I don't remember closing it myself… Jeremy! Where is he?" Mike almost seemed urgent, and rightly so.

They had just found the mastermind behind all this trouble, bungled their makeshift plan, and one of their members was having memory issues. This, if not the rest of the trouble they had gone through, was definitely a reason to spark panic and urgency.

"… Jeremy went missing after you got locked in the crawlspace, presumably caught by Fritz."

"Not anymore." Both men spun around to find Jeremy standing in the doorway, blood running down the right side of his face and leaning forward using one arm against the doorframe to prop himself up.

"Holy hell, man! What happened to you!?" Scott tried to rush to his friend's side, only to be stopped by Mike firmly gripping his shoulder. "Mike, what the hell? He's your friend to! You were so concerned for him earlier, what changed now?"

Mike looked him dead in the eyes and nodded his head in the direction of the now open doorway, where the younger man was standing. It only took a moment to comprehend. There was an extra shadow cast across the outer hallway floor projected by the office lights. The shadow revealed someone standing behind Jeremy, holding something to his back.

No one moved after that realization. No one dared make even the slightest movement. They always got backed into corners like this. There was surely a way out, they just had to find it. And to find it… risks had to be taken.

"Hey, Fritz. What is it exactly you get out off all this crap? I understand that Father gets his revenge, but what about you?" Mike was trying to talk his way out of the hostage situation.

"What's it to you, ya freak?" This was not going to be easy. Not by a long shot.

"Just thought it was interesting. No one does these kinds of things without some kind of motive. After all, if Father succeeds, you'd become an accomplice to murder, if not worse. There has to be something to drive someone to such limits." Mike had a point, and surprisingly, it was catching Fritz's interest. Jeremy suddenly lurched forward slightly and was pushed into the room, with Fritz close behind.

"You were fired, too, right? It was completely abrupt. You can't just make up excuses to throw someone out like that. They were completely illegitimate and they had no real evidence against me. I wanted this place ruined… He offered me a way to accomplish this."

"By killing innocent people?" Jeremy chimed into the conversation barely above a whisper, even with the threat of a weapon against his back, even though no one could see it at this angle. And shockingly enough, he didn't threaten him further, but rather released him.

"This isn't what I wanted in reality… not really… revenge on Fazbear's Pizza… no…" It was now revealed to the trio that the ginger was wielding a pistol. "When I lost my job here, no one else would hire me. They figured 'If that guy can't handle working in a children's pizzeria, why does he think he can handle anything else?'I lost my apartment, belongings, even friends and became the most useless man possible… all because I covered for your damn devil shift, Fitzgerald!"

Fritz swiftly pulled the gun up to eye level and took aim at the young brunette, who froze like a deer in the headlights at this action. "F-Fritz I had no idea-"

"You didn't even consider what happened to me after I got fired, did you? You had no idea that your choice to take that daytime shift would completely destroy someone's life… Well there's a little thing in life we call consequence, Jere-bear… and these are the ones you have to face, like a man, unlike your pitiful father. Killing himself to escape his problems… he was a coward."

Jeremy notably flinched at his words, and Mike slowly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as the armed ginger continued.

"What a piece of trash. Even though he caused all that misery, ruined that poor kid's life through his insolence, he couldn't face up to his actions. Well, like father, like son, I guess. That jackass is better off dead anyway-"

"You shut your goddamned mouth!" Mike's eyes widened in shock at the sudden outburst. The angry remark had come not from the young Fitzgerald, but from the head guard with the phone stuck on his head. "You know nothing, you insolent little brat!"

Fritz turned the gun on the head guard as he continued. "The pain that man went through, suffering through all his mistakes, and he still carried on until the bitter end. Even through it all, he didn't use violence to make himself feel better. He wasn't the week one you a-" A single shot left the barrel of the pistol and the ginger's gaze darkened. All within the same instant that the shot was fired, Scott fell backward, Freddy dashed in and grabbed Fritz from behind, pinning his arms to his sides, and Mike and Jeremy rushed to their compatriot's side.

"Don't you dare compare me with that trash." Freddy tightened his grip and used his other hand to hold his captive's mouth shut. Meantime, Jeremy tried to keep Scott focused while Mike scanned him over for injury. It only took seconds for them to find the bullet lodged in his abdomen.

"Crap! Jere, you might want to tell him to brace himself. This isn't going to be pretty." Jeremy did exactly as he was asked, but Scott was becoming unresponsive. Because they couldn't see his eyes, they had no idea if he was still conscious at this point. With one swift motion, Mike dug the bullet out of his stomach, with his patient screaming in agony of course. "You're lucky it didn't go through, then you'd really be screwed. I've got a pin; I can use my shirt."

Mike then tore away a chunk of his shirt sleeve to use as a bandage. "There. Quick emergency treatment."

"Mike, this isn't okay. We need to get out of here. Forget Father and the animatronics."

"What!? We can't just leave them behind like that!"

"Well what good has trying to help them gotten us, huh? Both you and Scott now have been almost killed. Who knows what will be the final devastating blow!? I don't want you guys to die perusing some slim chance of survival to help a bunch of hunks of metal!" Freddy, listening in the doorway, recoiled at this remark. "It's just not worth it…" Small tears began to stream down the young man's face. I don't want to watch someone else die, too…"

When Jeremy stopped altogether, Mike finally approached, hugging him from behind with all of the care he could muster. "Jeremy… It's going to be okay. All of the lives that were lost here, and those that will be in the future if we don't do anything, that is the weight that we have to bear as former employees. No one else out there can do this except for us. If we don't help, no one else will."

All was still after that. No one spoke. No one moved. It was just a long peaceful moment for everyone, but it was broken when Fritz was loudly struggling to escape the bear's grip.

"Schmidt. What should we do about him?" Jeremy instantly jumped to his feet and began to rush the ginger, but Mike stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Set him in a chair and hold his hands behind his back." Freddy followed the orders he was given, but there was one key detail that Mike missed. "I don't think we have something strong enough to hold him."

"Then how about balloons?" Everyone turned to spot Balloon Boy standing in the corner of the room, holding a large bundle of multicolored balloons.

"That'll work." Jeremy ran toward the small animatronic child and took the bundle from his hands, bringing it to the chair and binding the discharged guard. It was also in this moment that Scott began to stir, and the group converged on him.

"Does it hurt?" Freddy questioned

"Only as much as a gunshot wound would hurt." Scott tried to sound lighthearted but DAMN it hurt a lot. He wanted so desperately not to move, but he had to. He had to tell them. "I remembered something that may just help us set our plan back into motion. It could be dangerous, but it could make all the difference in the world."

Mike leaned in close and whispered two words to him, or one name. "Springtrap."

Mike instantly turned and whispered to Freddy, asking if he knew about it, to which the bear nodded. "I know. But I'd have to take you there myself."

"Mike we can't leave Scott here alone and Fritz unguarded." Jeremy pointed out.

"I'll go with Freddy and Balloon Boy. Can you keep an eye on things here?" Before Jeremy could even respond, Mike was making his way out the door. There was a chance they could win and he was damn well going to take it.

"W-Wait, Mike!" Scott called out with as much force as he could muster, catching the guard's attention. "Whatever you do, do NOT put it on. It's dangerous, trust me. Just bring it back here."

"Alright" was the only answer Mike gave before exiting with Freddy and Balloon Boy in tail. "Get ready for Freddy you asshat." Mike was well aware that this was probably their last chance. If he messed this up, too, they'd all be done for.

"So what exactly is it we're looking for, Freddy?" Mike asked as he jogged down the corridor.

"You'll know it when you see it." The group made their way to the prize corner, making sure to avoid any unwanted surprises, and they arrived at the large, empty room, or at least, seemingly empty. Freddy called out quietly.

"Marionette. Where are you?" It was mere seconds before the puppet popped out of the large gift box in the corner. As soon as the puppet set his eyes on the guard behind the large brown bear, he knew what was up.

"So you need my help?"

"Yes. We need you to bring out… you know… the thing…" Mike was left completely confused by the pair's communication. He still wasn't entirely aware of what this "Springtrap" they were talking about was. And before he could ask, the Marionette had vanished with surprising speed, and Balloon Boy and Freddy had turned to face him.

"He'll be back in a moment." The child animatronic chirped. "He's super-de-duper fast!" He almost sounded excited to be talking about the puppet so positively. And just as the child had predicted, Marionette had returned within mere moments, dropping something large and heavy in a dark corner of the room, where Mike couldn't see it just yet.

"Phew! This thing sure is heavy. It was kind of hard to transport."

"Where was it?" Freddy asked.

"In one of the old boarded up rooms in the back." Marionette cast his gaze back on the guard. "You told him, right?"

"Scott told him."

"It's a suit, right?" Mike chimed in, eager to have his questions answered.

"Well go have a look, Mikey-boy." Doing as instructed, Mike walked into the far corner, and was greeted by a large yellow rabbit animatronic, similar to Bonnie, or how he used to look anyway. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. It must have been associated with Golden Freddy in some way. There's no way it wouldn't be. As he stared down at the suit called Springtrap, he flinched as he felt two large, thin hands snake around him from behind. Marionette was hugging him.

"You are one desperate guy, making me pull this guy out." The fabric-covered animatronic tightened his hold on the guard. "I heard about the conversation you and Jeremy had just a bit ago… Oh, don't look so surprised. Info travels fast within these walls… We are all very greatful to you. Every single one of us…" The puppet's voice seemed to be starting to crack, as if he was fighting back tears. "No matter how much trouble we caused, no matter how stupid and ungrounded it seemed, you came back for us. Please be careful… You mean more to all of us than you think."

Marionette slowly released the man, and they turned to face each other. Their eyes locked and Mike finally noticed it. A deep sadness lingering in the puppet's unmoving face and black eyes. The scene was only broken as Balloon Boy appoached, tugging on Mike's uninjured arm and getting his attention.

"We need to get back. Jeremy and Scott are waiting, aren't they?" Mike simply nodded and turned to Freddy.

"Want to help me carry this thing?" There was no response to his question. Only the bear's approach and passing toward the golden rabbit, pulling the contraption off the ground. Mike walked around to pick up the feet, and pulled them off the tile floor rather quickly, as he had expected them to be heavier. In his accidental haste, one of the legs slipped out of his grasp and hit the floor with a loud thud. In that same instant, the entire suit jerked once violently, and dropped back to the tile.

"What the hell just happened!?" Mike shouted, startled by the sudden movement.

"You accidentally changed it from a wearable suit, to one that's fitted for an endoskeleton." Freddy pointed out, prying the jaw open and pointing to the metal network inside.

"They tried making a convertible suit?"

"Yes. And it failed, miserably. The one and only person to wear it, accidentally triggered what you just did, and he was crushed inside." Mike audibly gulped, troubled by the bear's words. There was no way one of the group was going to wear this thing. It was far to dangerous!

"Well, let's get it moving. We don't have much time." The pair tried to lift the suit again, but this time, a wave of dizziness struck Mike like a pillowcase filled with bricks and he collapsed to the floor. _What the hell!?_

All three animatronics rushed to is side, but he held up a hand, insisting that he was okay. Though now he felt as though something had been torn out of him, rather light and empty, not emotionally but physically.

"Are you okay mister? What happened?" Balloon Boy had placed a hand on his shoulder and was shaking him gently while the other two kept their distance. But he had no chance to respond once again. Springtrap began to move! It was shifting side-to-side, movements getting bigger and more powerful, until he sat up entirely, lit eyes locking with Mike's. _But that's impossible! There was no endoskeleton inside!_ The guard's jaw was slightly slack, giving human expression to the way all of the members of the group were feeling. But what shocked them even more, was when the contraption spoke.

"M-M-Micheal… H-Hello…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaaay! So the instant the third game was released I thought "How can I integrate this into the story?" It's kind of fun to see what Scott comes up with. Either way, the final arc seems to be going well (not for the characters though). It's spring break so I will hopefully get some work done on this story, or at least more than I HAVE been... aaaaaand that's about it. I'm just happy this chapter was much longer than the last one. Im going to start shooting for the 3500 to 4000 word range per chapter. L8r! :3<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Turning the Tables**

"H-How? There was nothing…" Balloon Boy was left completely shocked, which was not very surprising, as he was the newest addition to the family of animatronics and was not used to seeing the stranger side of Freddy's Pizzaria.

"…inside. There was no endoskeleton." Mike was having a similar reaction to than of the animatronics behind him. "Marionette, care to explain this one?"

"I don't know…" No one would dare approach the yellow rabbit. It seemed to twitch lightly as they spoke to one another, listening to their questions and not responding. It just simply stared at them with a blank expression behind its deteriorating face.

"Well were did you get this thing from?" Mike continued questioning the puppet, not removing his gaze from the rabbit for even a second.

"It was in one of the boarded up rooms, under a pile of moving blankets." As the pair mumbled back and forth, the strange animatronic began climbing to its feet, only to be roughly shoved back to the ground by Freddy.

"Don't youmove." Freddy went to shove it for extra emphasis, but was suddenly grabbed by Balloon Boy, who was trying to stop his mini assault.

"That's not fair, Freddy. You're bigger than he is. And he hasn't done anything. Give him a chance to explain himself." Silence followed. No one was sure what to say or do. This was an entirely new experience for all of them. Freddy wordlessly turned toward Mike and Marionette, who both slowly nodded in sync, and the bear stepped back, allowing the ragged golden bunny to clumsily rise to its feet.

Mike stood up along with it, standing face-to-face with the skeletonless animatronic. Even though it was smaller than Freddy, it was still big, and much larger than the human before it.

"You spoke my name, did you not? You're also known by Springtrap." It nodded in response. "Are you going to talk again?" Springtrap shrugged and Marionette leaned over Mike's shoulder.

"Try asking it something else. Find out what it knows."

Mike cautiously took a step closer, and the group tensed up. Freddy even tried to grab him, but Marionette raised his hand in a 'stop' gesture to keep the half-panicing bear at bay. "How are you moving?"

Springtrap slowly raised an arm and pointed it at the guard before him. Mike looked behind himself at first, then turned and mouthed the word 'me' while pointing at himself with a questioning look. Springtrap nodded again.

No one was quite sure how to take this. They all just looked between each other in silence. That is until Springtrap leaned forward and forcibly grabbed Mike's left arm, lifting it over his head.

The others instantly reacted, and Marionette being the fastest, was the first to be upon the rabbit. However, his light and frail structure was easily knocked aside by the bunny, along with Balloon Boy and shockingly Freddy soon after. He knocked all of them away with such ease, and with a single arm. Mike felt like he was about to have a heart attack. He was stuck in the tight grip of Springtrap, who could not be stopped by the members of the present party, and still unaware of his intentions.

Simply leaning forward, Springtrap pulled himself into Mike's face, forcing the guard to lock eyes with him. The sapphire blue seemed almost entangled in the silvery-white glow of the animatron's eyes. An intricate dance of the two colors. And even more interesting was the sudden calm it brought the security guard. He had no idea why this kind of situation, he should be panicing, but he suddenly felt calm.

Noting his captive's sudden tension release, Springtrap poked his side in a specific spot causeing him to flinch and to look toward where he was being poked. There was a blood encrested hole in the lower left side of his shirt that he hadn't noticed before. It hadnt hurt at all, but why was it there? Almost as if reading his mind and hearing the questions he was asking himself, Springtrap reached down to the bottom of the cloth and yanked his shirt up, pulling a surprised gasp from Mike. There was a scar just under the tear that he hadn't had before this.

The rabbit then clenched its fist and threw it toward his side, only to stop gently pressing it to the scar, preforming a stabbing gesture, and the puzzle pieces fell together in Mike's head. Scott had mentioned him being stabbed, but it made no sense at the time. Now it was clearer, but not entirely.

"How would a stab wound heal that fast? There's no way." Springtrap dropped his shirt, letting it fall back into place as he pointed back at himself and released Mike from his grasp. Simotainiously, Mike stumbled backward, still managing to stay on his own two feet. Catching the rabbit's gesture, Mike was left completely dumbfounded, but the point that Springtrap was trying to get across ocured to the animatronic bear.

"Mike, that's not Springtrap. That's one of the kids." Freddy pointed out as he paced the perimeter of the room to stand behind the guard, who did not take his eyes off the golden animatronic.

"You mean it's possessed? Because that would explain why it can move without an endoskeleton… somewhat."

"The child's name was Faith" Marionette chimed in. "One of the murder victims that was stuffed into a suit. I'm sure you're familiar with the subject." Mike gulped audibly at the thought. He was well aware of the events that had taken place at Freddy's before he had been hired. The story goes that someone, whose name was never revealed to the public, had used one of the suits as a disguise to lure away and murder children under the noses of the parents and staff. Though he was supposedly caught and charged, the bodies of the children were never recovered.

"Which suit was she stuffed into?" Mike asked cautiously. Although the question seemed irrelevant at this point, he wanted to prepare for a possible encounter with the animatronic in question, and thus the worst possible scenario. Though he was not expecting 'Golden Freddy' as an answer. "That makes no sense. Wasn't that what the killer was wearing?"

"She and the fourth child had been killed at the same time. Since there was only one suit besides the one he had availible, he used his disguise to hide the final corpse." Springtrap hung his head as Marionette spoke.

"Then why did he…" Mike goes silent and points at himself, only for Balloon Boy to answer him this time.

"Do you have to have everything explained to you? Are you that much of a simpleton? Faith was inside you the whole time, similar to how the older animatronics contain the souls of the other dead children. Since Golden Freddy is occupied by another living being that is fully functioning, there is no space. You were only compatible because you're all… messed up in the head." As he said this, Balloon Boy was waving his hands around his head for emphasis, and Mike tucked his under his hat, rememberng the scars that crisscrossed his scalp, marking various medical procedures he underwent as a child to help him function with a portion of his brain missing.

The conversation came to a screeching halt when the static of the loudspeakers kicked in, filling only the one room with white noise for a few seconds before a familiar voice whispered out. Although they may have been whispering into the microphone on the tablet, there was almost no difference in volume on the other end, as he was too close to the device for it to make any changes.

"Mike? Can you hear me?"

"Jeremy, what's going on? You still have the tablet?"

"Yeah, it's still here, and working, thank god. I have a warning. Golden Freddy is in your vecinity, out in the halls. I don't think h knows you're there yet, but he's getting uncomfortably close. Make your way back this way if you can. Scott's not in great shape." Mike then remembered that they were supposed to be moving with more urgency than they had been.

"Thanks, Jere. We're coming. Just hold on for a few more minutes." Jeremy didn't respond, but simply shut off the mic and camera. Mike instantly took control of the situation the best he knew how. "Springtrap, can you walk?" He nods in response. "Good. Let's move then. Marionette, you lead the way. Run up ahead and scope out for signs of danger." The puppet bolted from the room with surprising speed, even for what Mike and the others have seen. The group moved across the room and out the door in what looked like a protective huddle, slowly making their way into the hallways before spliting apart and walking a little bit faster.

They were all trying to gather as much information through different signs about what was going on beyond their current field of vision as they could. While the others didn't seem to catch much, Mike listened to a heavy battering noise on the roof of the building, very likely heavy rain. And listening harder, he heard another sound. One that he wasn't expecting.

"Are those sirens?" Balloon Boy managed to voice Mike's thoughts as a question. There was the sound of police sirens coming from the front of the building. And with good timing, the puppet returned with the same information.

"There's multiple police vehicles parked in various places outside the front of the building. None of them are making a move onto the premesis though, likely due to what happened before…" Marionette trailed off but Mike knew what he was mentioning, because one of the officers had told him before. Mulitple officers had entered the building and were murdered, almost as soon as they walked in. It must have been that same officer who had reported his location. He was the only one that Mike had spoken to before entering. That, and he may have lost his job for revealing case information to a civilian, but that's not guarenteed, just a hunch.

"Run ahead and let Jeremy know we're coming. Give him a hand with Scott or Fritz if he needs it." Marionette was gone again within seconds, and the others continued their course through the building. It took only minutes for them to reach the party room with the amount of precautions they took as they traveled, peeking around corners, sending someone into darker areas to make sure it was safe, and other such measures.

"Oh my god! What is that thing!?" Jeremy was obviously startled by the appearance of Springtrap, considering this animatronic was completely new to him, and it just waltzed right into the room behind his friend. Mike was fairly sure that he would have reacted in a similar manner.

"That's Springtrap. He… or she? I don't know anymore… It is going to be helping us."

"How do you know Father won't just turn it against us?"

"Because there is no endoskeleton, just the suit itself."

Jeremy didn't even bother trying to comprehend how a heavy metal suit could move on its own. He had seen enough craziness in this facility to know better than to question the situation any further. It was like trying to apply logic to… what was the name of that show again? Jeremy was introduced to some sort of British sci-fi show by Scott when he first started working at Freddy's, but he couldn't remember the name now to save his life, figuratively of course.

Brushing off the pestering thought, he returned to the situation at hand as Mike leaned over the senior guard.

"Scott, can you move?"

"I… think so…" He slowly began to lift himself off the ground, hoisting himself up into a sitting position.

"You people are wasting your time" Fritz called out from his position, tied to a chair that was now facing the far corner like a small child put into time out. This was presumably the work of Jeremy, possibly for his own amusement or to keep the irrational man away from Scott. Either way, he continued to speak. "You aren't going to get out of here alive, even with me out of the game. He's going to outwit you somehow."

"Not if we outwit him first. This entire time, we have failed to make the first move, and have been stuck on the defensive. But now we can take an offensive position, using our little friend here." Mike gestured toward Springtrap, who looked to Freddy for an answer. The bear simply shrugged as mike continued his speech.

"You are the pure definition of a pessimist, Fritz. Even if you don't want to, the three of us… no… all fourteen of us want to make it out of here as a whole. The animatronics are striving for freedom now…" Fritz glanced over his shoulder as Mike trailed off and the sound of footsteps approched him. Locking his gaze on the man, Mike extended his hand, placing it on the large knot that bound the redhead to the chair. "… You can, too, if you want. There's nothing for you here, trust me. It's better to strive toward new things. Wouldn't you agree?"

Silence greeted his words as Fritz turned away, avoidng the look of the blue eyes that bore down on him from behind, but there was another set staring at him from the front as well. It was the oversized eyes of Balloon Boy, who spoke now not with harsh giggles and greetings, but addressed the bound man with full sentences, as he had done all evening with everyone else.

"Father won't help you. He's using you as a tool. Is that what you want to be?" Silence fell upon the pair and Fritz hung his head.

"The vents… we need to seal them off." Fritz was addressing Mike now, giving him instructions rather than threats. "Father knows how to navigate the ventilation system like Mangle does. He's not that strong, though. If we can barricade them firmly enough, he won't be able to get through and it would restrict his travel to the halls, where we can find him on the tablet at all times." Jeremy was completely blown away at the idea that just a small pep talk was all it took to get Fritz on their side… or maybe he needed to hear it from someone who knew what it was like to be in his position. Balloon Boy was used mostly as a tool to distribute balloons to the children in the facility, rather than entertain them like the other animatronics. He was much less well known and loved. He was literally a tool, and Fritz knew this. That could be why Balloon Boy was able to hit home with that.

"Wait a second…" Scott joined the conversation as Mike untied Fritz allowing him to stand and join the others in the center of the room, under tight supervision of course; Freddy was leaning over him, glaring menacingly and daring him to make a move against the group. "Blocking off the vents could cause circulation problems."

"You're kidding me, right? You're worried about the AC at a time like this?" Jeremy asked, a slight chuckle on the edge of his voice.

"That's not what I mean. If the ventilation system stops working, it could cause issues not with the building, but with us. Knowing the company, they probably haven't bothered to ever check the air quality in here, and it likely has different substances and such floating around in it. The effects are likely being held off by the fact that the air system still runs on its own, even with limited power to the building like this."

"Wait a second. What on earth is floating around in the air?" Fritz questioned, still under Freddy's looming glare, which became more intense as he spoke.

"Any number of things" he answered. "Chemicals from cleaning products left around, spores from mushrooms growing in various places, you name it." The animatronics remained unmoving as the humans in the room cringed at his description, as the air would have no effect on the animatronics either way.

"So what do we do?" By now, all three had once again turned to Mike, who looked just as dumbfounded as they did. When he produced no answer, Fritz spoke up again.

"We may just have to take our chances. If we don't seal them off, there's no guarentee we can gain the offensive." No one spoke against the idea. Although it posed a risk, they still had to do it. After all, they've been taking outrageous risks this whole time. What was one more? It's what had to be done.

"Hey Jeremy, mind helping me up?" Scott asked extending a hand to the youngest of the group, who took it without another word and hauled the man to his feet. "The closest vent exits are in the office. We should cover those up first."

"Hold on" Mike inturrupted. "I was snatched up into the vents by Mangle when I first ran into her, and that was in the hallway. What about that one?"

"The opening is too small. If Father is wearing the Golden Freddy suit, he'd be much too large to fit through such a small opening. The only reason you fit is because you aren't all that big, and Mangle because she can change her body shape."

"Fair enough." The group walked in a cautious line out of the party room, but as Fritz opened the door for the group, several animatronics were lying in wait. Those among the group were Chica, Foxy and Fred, all staring at the group with their terrifying black eyes. Almost as if they were chanting something, they mumbled the same line over and over in time, almost like a march.

"Destroy the lonely endo."

"Destroy the lonely endo."

"Destroy the lonely endo."

It clicked in Mike's head that these three were among the handful of animatronics that he had yet to repair. It was almost like they had been brainwashed. They could see any of the humans as endoskeletions. But which of them were they referring to as 'the lonely endo'? Without much consideration, Freddy and Springtrap shoved Fritz and the others away from the door and stood in front of the small entrance, blocking their path. What was interesting though is the other's didn't make a move against them, but merely stare back. It was like they had all suddenly become statues.

Except there was one member of the invading party who had yet to be seen. Though the group figured out who that person was when they heard something making lots of noise in the ceiling. Mike looked up and Mangle was rapidly descending upon him. Startled, he found that he wouldn't be able to avoid her in time.

However, he didn't have to. She was mere feet from his face when he felt himself being roughly shoved to the ground by a strong force. Fritz had pushed him out of the fox animatronic's path, only to be snatched up himself. With gut wrenching speed and a painfully loud shout, Fritz was yanked back into the vents in Mike's place, with Mangle also shouting behind Fritz's shouts of terror.

"Fritz! Hang o-" There was a sudden and abrupt silence and Mike's voice seemed to leave him, emphasized by Scott's horrified gasp and Jeremy's comment of 'Oh my god…'. Blood started slowly dripping out of the blackened vent entrance, dripping gently on Mike's forehead, who was standing right below. His wide-eyed stare was completely unbreaking as he started trembling and his knees gave out below him. Had he really just watched a man die? And he could do nothing about it, especially now. The metallic clanging of the fox's movement grew softer as she fled the scene, shamed by her failure.

Jeremy, noting the panicked and frozen state of his friend, shuffled to his position, and gently placed his arms around the older man in a comforting embrace, and receiving a small gasp and flinch in response. Even more interesting is that Jeremy reacted the same way when Mike suddenly pulled the wrapped arms closer, tightening the hug.

"No way…" Scott had his eyes locked on the ceiling as well, horrified by the scene that had just unfolded before him. "That's-"

He was cut off by rustling from the same vent in the ceiling. Mangle was still there! But how!? They had all heard her leave! Unless she was deceiving them.

But they were still wrong. The vent opened up again and an arm reached out with a slightly groaning voice following it. "Mind giving me a hand?" Fritz was still alive! Blood was running down the extended arm as Jeremy walked to the far wall and grabbed a chair to stand on. It took only moments to get him down.

Upon observation, it was noted that Fritz now had a large gash running down his upper arm, but no further injuries, which would explain the blood if he was close to the opening the whole time.

"Well we can assume Fritz is not the one they're after. He would have been killed otherwise." Scott pointed out.

Jeremy grabbed the injured arm and held it up for the others to see more clearly. "There's also the fact that he was injured by Mangle. Why else would she do that?"

"It wasn't Mangle. Not directly, anyway." Fritz stated. "I cut my arm on the edge of the vent when she pulled me up… god that was terrifying." The ginger used his uninjured arm to grip the opposite shoulder for some form of self comfort. The conversation was helping Mike calm down. That is until an idea hit him.

"If it's not Fritz they're after, than which of us is it?" The others just stared at him blankly for a moment before Jeremy broke the silence.

"It's you dude. Father still knows that removing you from the picture would be devastating to our escape. You're the biggest threat to him." Of course, deep down, Mike already knew this. But the idea of this just gave him more incentive to push people and animatronic performers needed his help.

"We are going to get out of here. No matter what it takes. Come here for a second." Mike said, beckoning the group to huddle up for a moment. There were subtle whispers that escaped the circle, along with a shout from Jeremy near the end of the conversation.

"Mike, that's crazy! Are you nuts!?"

"It's the only way for this to work. They've got us trapped in here at the moment if you haven't noticed. I need to create an opening. And I trust you guys." The other members of the group exchanged worried glances, but eventually, each of them silently agreed, and the huddle broke up as Mike turned to the Marionette.

"Make sure they stay safe… and they don't try to stop me" to which the puppet nodded and stepped back as Mike approached the blocked doorway.

"Freddy, Springtrap, move. Marionette will explain it to you and the others will explain the plan to all of you." The robots parted upon command. The guard was left facing the animatronics that were out to kill him, and he simply put his hands above his head, letting two words leave his mouth.

"I surrender." Both robots practically stumbled at the statement, but he continued. "Take me with you, but leave the others alone. Father can do whatever he wants with them later. Just take me to him first." The two animatronics looked at each other before silently agreeing in a manner similar to that of the group's huddled plan, and each roughly grabbed one of Mike's arms and holding it behind his back. Springtrap tried to jump forward to stop them, but the Marionette, Freddy, and Jeremy all held the rabbit back.

"Don't worry, buddy." Mike said softly. "I'll be back soon, okay?" He barely finished his sentence before he was roughly yanked to the side, and forced to walk down the long corridor, disappearing into the darkness of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm hoping that there is a finish line for this in the near future. I literally have a document of notes and things that I need to cover before the story ends and it was almost three pages long when I started. It helps me keep tabs on the numerous characters in the story. I also don't say this enough, but you have no idea how grateful I am to you guys for making this all possible. I remember when I first started writing this roughly 5-5 12 months ago and it was just going to be a little short story for kicks and giggles, and for those of you who have been here since the beginning, was based off of a single nightmare. But it escalated way beyond that, and it's all thanks to you guys! Thanks for all of your support, kindness, and ideas. You have no idea about how the things you say can make my day entirely. I love you guys so much! Next chapter will be out in good time. I tend to take breaks of a few days after uploading each chapter to let the creative juices flow again and to make chapters the best I can make them. Though this one may be a bit broken; I started reading Homestuck and was distracted while writing :) (Also Doctor Who reference if any of you caught it. I used to watch it religiously back in the day :3)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A Killer Disguise**

**Part 1**

Being forcefully led down a dark corridor by man-killing robots is not the best situation to find yourself in. And if you do find yourself in this predicament, what do you do?

Mike kept his head down but his eyes were darting all over the place, out of the view of the animatronics that towered over him. Constantly reconsidering options, second guessing himself, and contemplating the odds of a daring escape.

He had pretended to give himself over to the machines to keep the other employees out of the mix for a time. They could recuperate and possibly get themselves out. In the meantime, Mike's focus was on finding a way to free these guys from Father's control, aiding in their escape.

But the first thing he'd have to do is wiggle out of his current predicament.

The only animatronic in his presence that didn't have a physical hand on him was Foxy, and there was no way he would be able to outrun him.

While pondering various escape routes, Mike reflected on his days working the night shift at Freddy's. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, he would flip between cameras rapidly on his tablet, making sure to keep a keen eye on the pirate.

When he did slip up however, the sound of large metal feet slapping against the floor would get loud very fast, signaling the guard to slam the door down as fast as his body would let him move to reach the button. It worked every time without fail. Foxy, while running at top speed, would not be able to stop himself in time to avoid plowing face-first into the steel door.

If Mike were to have any chance of outrunning him now, he'd have to cut multiple corners very quickly.

In this building though, there were not very many compact, tight corridors, as the building itself was bigger and therefore, roomier. This would be a disadvantage.

But at the same time, it gave him more room to maneuver around the fox if he catches up to him.

The walls may be wide, but the tile floor is slick to a creature with no flesh on his feet. There's still no way he'd be able to stop or turn on a dime. No doubt, his best chance was to run. And he'd have to run toward the prize counter, away from the others.

His opportunity was rapidly approaching, as the hallway split in two different directions up ahead, and he was planning to go the opposite direction that they were. Mike had only one chance. Three... Two... One...

And with perfect timing, Mike quickly placed both of his arms in a stereotypical flexing position, and quickly twisted his forearms downward, forcing the release of his appendages and took off into a rapid sprint. And just as he had predicted, the thudding of Foxy's metal feet sounded out behind him as the animatronic gave chase.

As the pair ran their miniature marathon through the building, Mike was mapping out his route through the building in his head. Various long hallways and corners he would cut. He could do this.

Until he felt as though his shirt had been grabbed, and he was quickly whisked off of his feet. Had he really been caught so quickly? Only he did not stop rising, that is until he found himself in the ventilation shaft, with a pair of wide, green eyes staring back at him.

"Jeremy!"

"The one and only!"

"But wha-" Mike was forced to cease his surprised rambling when a large metal hook was thrust into the metal that encased the pair, shining in the very dim light that illuminated the shaft.

"We need to move!" Jeremy quickly shuffled even closer to Mike, and their faces were only inches apart. Mike instantaneously became both flustered and uncomfortable with being in such forced and close proximity to someone else, that is until he was drug backwards by something still tugging at his shirt. With that kind of reach it could only have been Mangle.

And Mike's suspicions were confirmed when a pink and white paw reached over him, grabbed the front of Jeremy's collar, and pulled the pair at a rapid pace toward the prize corner. Seems like the pair knew exactly where he'd be headed. It was only a moment before the solid bottom of the metallic tunnel was whisked out from under the pair, and they fell to the floor in a tangled mess of limbs and each other's weight.

"What the hell, man!" Mike exclaimed. "What are you doing here? And where are the others?" Jeremy was not very focused on his interrogating friend, but rather getting himself in a more comfortable position that was not on top of his friend. However he did hear enough to know that he wanted an explanation.

"Mangle reset to default, as the effects of the commands wore off almost right after you left. She found us in the party room and offered her help. Springtrap and Marionette are going to meet us here in hopes of devising some kind of distraction."

Mike tilted his head on confusion. What was the point in distracting the animatronics and Father if there was no way pit with ought being caught. Though Mike had seen it earlier that night on the tablet, he had never completely addressed, though he was aware of it. The animatronics had sealed off the front doors while under Father's control, most likely a direct order. Maybe they would distract him long enough to take down the barrier? It's a long shot but...

"Scott and Fritz figured a way out." And with that, Jeremy had Mike's full and undivided attention. "There is a room, undetectable by the animatronics, which has an emergency exit."

"Well that's great and all," Mike put in, "but why haven't we gone there already?" Jeremy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We know there _is_ one, we just don't know where it is. Very likely, it's hidden under the wallpaper in one of three locations scattered about the building. That's where the distraction comes into play."

"Alright. I'm starting to get it." Mike got to his feet and looked down at Jeremy, who had been kneeling beside him. "Why Springtrap and Marionette though? Why involve them when we know the animatronics can be controlled?"

Jeremy stood up to meet Mike, although he was still shorter. "One, Springtrap is not an animatronic, just a possessed suit. Two, we need the marionette's help with getting the spirit out of Springtrap. And before you ask me why, it's because we need Springtrap to be wearable for this to work."

As if on cue, the puppet and golden bunny crept into the room silently, only noticeable to those within by their shadows crossing the floor.

"Springtrap can be broken down into a wearable suit, remember?" The Marionette questioned the bewildered guard. "You released it when you dropped the leg, carrying it out of the storage room."

Mike stood and stared at the pair in silence, the reality of their idea dawning on him. He would have to wear the suit that could potentially kill him without warning. "How would me wearing the spring suit help us distract the animatronics?"

"It's not a matter of needing to distract them, but rather have them follow him around like ducklings. You see, when under the control of the console commands, the animatronics will do anything Father says, except attack one of their own. The whole feud between the new and old animatronics was entirely their own. But if Father had ordered them to attack one another, they would refuse." As he spoke, the Marionette walked forward and placed his arm around Mike's shoulders.

"That's where you come in." Springtrap chimed in. "Since Father is primarily concerned with eliminating you, he's more likely to follow if you lure him away."

"So let me make sure I've got this right. You all want me to run around in the deathtrap of a suit, running in circles with a man who is fully capable of killing me in tail?" Mike asked, only to be answered with silence. The entire group just looked between each other silently, before Mike sighed in defeat. "If that's the case, I have a question for Springtrap. More specifically, the kid." The rabbit's broken ears instantly shot up as the animatronic's true identity was mentioned.

"Where will you go if I'm using the suit?" Without speaking a word, Spring nodded toward the Marionette, who turned toward Mike with the smile on the front of his mask seemingly widening, and eyes becoming more sinister.

The guard's face changed from a neutral expression, to one of disappointment.

"... Really?"

"You got a better idea?"

Mike did not respond beyond this point.

"No… I don't… Just get it over with." Jeremy tried to step forward and protest, but Mike nudged him away.

"You don't need to do this. I could harbor the kid-"

"It wouldn't work with you." The Marionette blurted out, cutting him off. "Believe me, I tried before."

The pair of guard's looked at each other and exchanged silent nods before Mike turned his attention back onto the zombie-esque Bonnie.

The next thing he knew, there was some kind of black figure with white glowing facial features lunging toward him, and then… nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Whelp, it's finally here. (It's before midnight where I am I swear.) I really apologize for the long haitus, but all will be well now aaaaaand I ended this chapter pretty shottily. But hey, they cant all be perfect, can they? Epsecially coming out of a writer's block. But THANK THE GODS I MANAGED TO GET SOMETHING OUT BEFORE SUMMER ENDED! *Pinches bridge of nose* What is happening. AND FNAF 4 IS A THING NOW AND I JUST... *Backflips off roof* Fuck this shit, I'm out. Ill see you all again soon, most likely. Also I just found out that this upcoming Christmas, I'll be getting a computer of my own! Super Exciting! (Not really for y'all but it is for me.) Later!<strong>


End file.
